The Purest Power
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Mourning the loss of Cedric Diggory, Harry wonders what challenges will stand in his way next. Will he even survive his fifth year at Hogwarts? Will he ever defeat Voldemort? And more importantly, how? Join him as he discovers the purest power and how it can change everything. AU
1. Chapter 1

THE PUREST POWER

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Back! I have no clue how this is going to go… I took a LONG break from writing (and reading for that matter). But I've started to get sparked by inspiration again so let's give this a go. I'm not JK Rowling by any means. This story starts pretty cliché but we'll work our way up as we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

 _Summary: Mourning the loss of Cedric Diggory, Harry wonders what challenges will stand in his way next. Will he even survive his fifth year at Hogwarts? Will he ever defeat Voldemort? And more importantly, how? Join him as he discovers the purest power and how it can change everything. AU_

Chapter 1:

Harry James Potter, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat solemnly in his tiny bedroom. It was July 30th. In two hours, he would be fifteen years old. But what was the point in celebrating when he had no one to spend it with? What was the point when he'd caused the death of his fellow student, Cedric Diggory? How was he supposed to continue?

Outside the window, there was a flicker of movement on the darkened street below. Who or what was out there? Suddenly aware of the change, Harry rose from his place on his creaky bed – a castoff from Dudley, who was _clearly_ too heavy for it – and grabbing his wand from the bedside table, crept silently to the edge of it, giving him enough space to peer down and yet not be seen by possible onlookers.

From where he was, he could see nothing, but the sound of whispered voices sparked his attention.

"No! Don't do that. He'll see you!"

"Of course he won't love"

"Don't you LOVE me, Dung"

"At least I'm not the clumsy one."

The last comment was followed by a loud huff as the person stalked away from Dung, whoever that was. Harry watched as a shoe appeared and quickly disappeared. What was happening out there? Was he still safe? He shook his head and walked back to the bed to think again. Laying down he drifted off to sleep.

 _He walked down a darkened hallway, drawn by a black door…._

 _Fingers reaching out. Touching the door knob. A flash._

The dream changed.

 _Harry felt his feet slam onto the cold ground below him. He and Cedric had decided to take the cup together and call it a Hogwarts Victory. The instant Harry's hand touched the handle, he felt a jerk behind his navel and the sensation of being pulled sideways._

 _Looking around, Harry realised where they were. Little Hangleton. The Graveyard that had haunted his dreams during the year. He turned to Cedric, "we have to get back to the cup. Now!"_

 _Cedric turned to Harry, confused. "Why? What's going on? What are you talking about?"_

 _A rush of flames alerted the boys and slowly they turned to see a bulky figure carrying a bundle, wrapped carefully in a blanket. As they stared ahead, the figure locked eyes with Harry. He dropped to his knees, clutching his scar with both hands as blood-curdling pain ripped through it._

 _Cedric, with eyes full of fear yelled "Harry, what is it? Talk to me!"_

" _Cedric, get back to the cup! When you get to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore that I'm here in a graveyard – he'll know what you mean. Please. Go back to the cup. NOW!" Harry replied urgently._

" _Harry, I'm not leaving you. This is a Hogwarts victory!" Cedric argued, rising from his knees, wand at the ready._

" _No, Cedric, you have to go back or you'll die!"_

" _No I won't. I'm not leaving. I am a Hufflepuff to the end"_

 _Harry sighed and watched as Cedric turned to face the figure. "Who are you and what do you want?" Evil laughter filed the air and a voice echoed from the bundle, "KILL THE SPARE!"_

 _Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realised it was Peter Pettigrew, the cowardly Gryffindor who'd betrayed Harry's parents and framed his godfather Sirius Black. He moved to guard Cedric, but it was too late. Green light streamed from Pettigrew's wand as the man screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _Harry screamed as Cedric dropped to the ground, lifeless eyes staring up in fear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke with a start. The words "KILL THE SPARE" haunted him. Breathing slowly, he looked around the darkened room. He was alright. There was red glow beside his bed and for a moment he thought it was Voldemort - but there was no way. Dumbledore had promised Tom wasn't there. He swiveled to the right and founf that it was just the red numbers on the clock glowing. _11:59._ Breathe in. Breathe Out. Breathe In. Breathe Out. _12:00._ He was fifteen.

It was at that moment that owls flooded in through the small gap in the window. Among them he noticed his snowy owl, Hedwig, and his best friend Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. A tropical bird with bright colourful feathers also adorned the desk. All were laden down with gifts, cards, and letters. He'd been at Hogwarts four years now and it still surprise him when he received anything. Harry gathered the various gifts and picked up the first letter. Best to start with the most boring letter – his Hogwarts one.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have passed your 4_ _th_ _year at Hogwarts. Congratulations! As always, this year will hold more difficulty than previous year but I have no doubt you'll manage._

 _On another note, I am pleased to tell you that I have made you quidditch captain and a fifth year prefect for Gryffindor House. You were most definitely the best choice._

 _Please find enclosed your results for your fourth-year exams and the booklist for the coming term._

 _Kind Regards_

 _Minerva_

Harry smiled and pulled the booklist out, glancing over it. There was nothing particularly exciting, so he set it down quietly and moved onto the next one.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Happy 15_ _th_ _birthday mate! I can't believe it! I hope this letter finds you well. How are the muggles treating you? Are you doing alright? I still can't believe Cedric's gone. By the way, I really am sorry for the way I treated you. I should never have even thought for a second that you would have wanted to put your name in the cup. I don't know what came over me but I'm hoping that in time, you'll be able to fully forgive me. All is quiet here… well, as quiet as it can be with the twins around. Always blowing SOMETHING up! Hermione is staying with us as her parents are away on business. I love the girl like a sister but boy, she's been nagging me like a mother hen. "Ron you must do your summer homework" "Ron, have you done your potions essay yet?"_

 _In other news, mum and dad have been acting very strangely… almost like they're hiding something, Ginny has been locking herself in her room crying (I have NO clue what the heck is up with her) and um, well, I don't know how to say this but I think I might be in love._

 _Anyway, I'd better go. I'm thinking of you._

 _Your best mate,_

 _Ron_

 _Ps. I hope you enjoy the gift. There's a few sweets, mum has sent a cake and some pastries, and I've also left the latest Quidditch book for you._

Harry grinned as he finished reading his best mate's letter and looked over at the selection of gifts. It looked as though he really was in love. Maybe he would finally grow up a little. Who was it though? He tried to think. _Luna? Well it certainly wouldn't be Ginny, nor would it be a Slytherin. Hmm, maybe Padma? No, definitely not. Parvati? Maybe a bit gossipy. Lavender?_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry moved onto the next letter. Hermione.

 _Hi Harry!_

 _How are you getting on? I hope you're doing well. I've just returned from visiting Viktor in Bulgaria and honestly, he's a nice guy but he's not suitable for me in THAT way. We have agreed to be pen pals though. For your gift, I've given you a planner. It's been charmed to recognise your magic only and comes with a complimentary self-inking quill. The storekeeper said that one has been his most popular. I've also bought one for Ronald, although I highly doubt he'll make use of it. If he does, it will be a miracle indeed. That boy is one the least bookish people I know. Wonders will never cease. Have you completed your summer homework yet? I've done all but the herbology. I must admit, I'm a little stuck. Maybe I should ask Neville for some help…he's good at isn't he?_

 _I've rambled long enough._

 _Happy Birthday my friend_

 _Much Love,  
Hermione_

Harry set the letter down, smiling. It was just like Hermione to buy him something so practical. He was surprised at the lack of a book. _Maybe for Christmas?_ He couldn't help but chuckle at her question of the homework. Of course she would have done it. The girl basically consumed anything academic. Rolling his eyes and opening her gift, Harry moved onto the letter from the colourful bird. It was from Sirius.

 _Prongs Jr._

 _I must admit, I'm surprised this day has come already. I remember the day you were born. Your parents were totally in love with you from the moment you came into being. We all were. Even Peter, the traitor. Happy Birthday Prongslet. Moony and I are safely secluded in my old family home and both thinking of you. I'll try and find some way of getting you out of that hellhole. How are the muggles treating you anyway?_

 _I hope you like the bird. As Moony says, I always did have a flair for bold colours._

 _Much love_

 _Snuffles_

 _Ps. Remus hopes you like the Defense book we've sent you._

He sighed. He really didn't want to be. He wanted to be there with Sirius and Remus, hearing tales of the good old days. That answered the question of why Hermione hadn't given him a book though. Curiosity got the best of him and he pulled it out. _Defending Yourself, 9_ _th_ _edition by Farris Backslide and Ruming Lingery._ It sure looked interesting.

Moving onto the final letter, Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was from Ginny.

 _Hi Harry!_

 _I'm not going to bother asking if you're alright. I've been where you are. But still, I hope the nightmares haven't been as bad as what I experienced._

Harry paused. He'd never even considered the after effects of the Chamber for Ginny. He'd only thought of himself. Reading over the sentence again, he was filled with compassion. She wasn't just Ron's little sister. She was a strong, independent young woman with more fire than anyone gave her credit for. He continued.

 _All is well here. I'm not going to keep in you in the dark like everyone else has. You don't deserve it, even if they are just following orders. We're all trapped here at Sirius' place because Dumbledore seems to think that nowhere is safe right now except there. Please Harry, don't be mad at the others. The only way I was even able to get this letter out was to disguise it as a gift for another boy. They don't even know I've sent this… they're under the impression that I'm too enamoured with you to think of anything other than something like 'you're cute'. I must admit, it definitely works to my advantage. Enough about my Slytherin qualities though. I know we don't know each other all that well, but I wanted to send you a gift. As you'll find, it's a journal. It has two modes. One allows you to record your thoughts without worrying about the wrong eyes seeing it, and well, the other one I will leave you to figure out. But once you know, you'll never forget._

 _Much love,_

 _Ginny_

Harry moved now to his gifts. True to his friends letters, he found piles upon piles of snacks from Mrs Weasley (including her famous fruit mince pies), the latest quidditch book and 5 chocolate frogs from Ron, the planner from Hermione and the journal from Ginny.

Drawn to the journal, he grabbed it and opened it immediately. It was basically vibrating with magic. Inside the front cover was another note from Ginny. It read

 _Harry_

 _I found after my experience in the chamber that writing down my thoughts really helped me release a lot of the pain. I thought it might help you too, considering what happened this year. As for the journal itself, only your Godfather knows this… but I made it myself._

 _I'll give you one hint for the second mode: talk._

 _Love_

 _Ginny_

Talk… what did that mean. He lay down again to sleep, thinking on it as he relaxed into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Soooo, my first time writing in over a year. I've let doubt that I'm good enough stop me, but I decided to be brave and try again. I'm now 20 so I'm hoping my writing has improved. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, its longer than my university assignments (I'm really not sure how its so easy to write 2000 words of fiction and yet I get a migraine doing a 1500 word report. If there's any particular plot bunnies (other than ones I already have planned) that you want to see, let me know. I really like the pairings I've chosen! See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome Back! I missed you all these past few days. First of all, I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed my story. I hope to make this into a two or three-part series – mainly consisting of during school and Post Hogwarts. I'm so excited!**

 **Disclaimer: Sad life. I do not own Harry Potter. Lucky JK.**

 _End of Last Chapter:_

 _Drawn to the journal, he grabbed it and opened it immediately. It was basically vibrating with magic. Inside the front cover was another note from Ginny. It read_

 _Harry_

 _I found after my experience in the chamber that writing down my thoughts really helped me release a lot of the pain. I thought it might help you too, considering what happened this year. As for the journal itself, only your Godfather knows this… but I made it myself._

 _I'll give you one hint for the second mode: talk._

 _Love_

 _Ginny_

 _Talk… what did that mean. He lay down again to sleep, thinking on it as he relaxed into a dreamless sleep._

 **Chapter 2: How Many Hints Does It Take to Get a Harry?**

He went to sleep with it on his mind and woke up with it too. The word talk. He would have to send her another owl before he went insane trying to work it out. Jumping up, he grabbed a quill and some spare parchment, sitting down at his desk to write back to everyone. Getting an answer from Ginny was his main priority though.

 _Dear Ginny_

 _Don't let this slip to the others but you're the one I'm writing to first. Your note definitely gave me quite the surprise. But before I talk about the note, let me respond to the other parts of your letter._

 _I can't believe I never even considered that you would have nightmares too. I guess back in second year I was just a young, 12 year old boy who, despite everything, was still enamoured with everything magical. Will you forgive me?_

 _Secondly, thank you so much for your honesty. I feel like you're the first person who has sat down and thought "I wonder how Harry would feel about this?" What orders are you following? What is going on? Is everyone alright?_

 _As for your Slytherin qualities, you're not alone. What I'm about to tell you must never leave us. When I sat down on the stool in my first year and placed the sorting hat on my head, he told me that I had a great thirst to prove myself and Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness._

 _I love the idea of being able to record my thoughts. I'll admit, it isn't something I've considered… but seeing how it has helped you, I want to try it. Your hint kept me up for quite some time. Is it something to do with owl free letters? You know, some sort of chat feature?_

 _Please write back soon_

 _Harry_

Happy with that, Harry continued onto the next letter, being careful to pay attention to what he was writing. He'd hate to betray Ginny's trust by letting on that he knew the truth of his best mate's summer holiday thus far.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Thanks heaps for the gift mate. Our shared love for Quidditch is definitely something special isn't it?. Although, if I'm honest, I think the Harpies have a better chance the cannons this season. The muggles are, for the most part, ignoring me but occasionally, Dudley or Vernon will get a nasty word in. Aunt Petunia is still being her jealous, horse-faced self. I swear that woman never lets up on reminding me of what a thorn I am in her side – according to her, a horrible reminder of that freakish, ugly, nasty red-headed cow. Yes, she really does say that. I'm watching my back a little more though. Vernon has come home in a drunken rage a few times and I would rather avoid being the subject of his anger. Of course I'll forgive you mate. You're the best friend I've ever had, besides Hermione. I had a friend in primary school but the muggles didn't want any of my freakishness to be passed on so they quickly got rid of him. I wonder how he is… his name was Chris. As for Hermione, well I can't say I'm that jealous. Maybe you should just listen and get it over with. It'll at least keep her quiet (don't tell her I said that). What do you think is up with your parents? Are they fighting? Do you think they know something and are not telling you? Ron, I'm sure Ginny's fine. Maybe she had a bad breakup. I swear I'll never understand girls. As for your being in love.. mate, that's vague as hell. Who? Is it Parvati? Lavender? Daphne Greengrass?_

 _Your Best Mate_

 _Harry_

Next, he wrote back to Hermione. He'd leave Sirius' letter until last.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm doing alright. The muggles have mostly left me alone. I'm sorry it didn't work out with Viktor. Despite his cold demeanour, I did like the guy. Your gift was very thoughtful. Thank you! Unlike our dear mate Ron, I really will put it to use. I've had a lot of time to think and realised there are a few things I need to change, time management being one of them. And a self-inking quill… that's wicked! Unfortunately, I've not finished my assignments quite yet – I've had to do them either under the cover of darkness or while the Dursley's are out of the house. I'd hate to let them catch me doing anything that will enhance my 'freakishness'. I had a feeling yours would be done. Neville eh? Interesting choice. A good one for sure. How are you and Ron doing?_

 _Kind Regards_

 _Harry_

Harry smirked. That had been a clever move, only asking how she and Ron were. As smart as she was, he didn't think she'd realise that he and Ginny were secretly in contact. Lastly, he sent a short reply to his godfather.

 _Snuffles_

 _Thanks for sharing the memories. I never knew my parents so I always love hearing yours and Remus' stories. The muggles are mostly just ignoring me, although a couple of times Vernon has gotten a little too tipsy for his own good. Honestly, he ingests whisky like Hermione does textbooks. The defence book is great - I do have a suspicion though that the authors have used a pen name. They're rather exotic aren't they? I've only had a chance to flip through but what I saw was very useful. Give my regards to Moony._

 _Love_

 _Prongs Jr._

He signed off the final letter and whispered to Hedwig to take the letters to Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Sirius. He really hoped Ginny was fast. In the meantime, he'd keep trying to figure it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Harry woke to find an owl on his face. As he pried his eyes open, the owl dug its talons into his cheek in impatience. Grumbling to himself about the owl's impatience, Harry reached out his hand to find a short note from his new friend.

 _Harry,_

 _Here's your next, and hopefully final, hint. You'll find what you're looking for in the lower right hand corner. Sorry about the owl. I borrow him from Siri._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

He grinned. Trust Ginny to find an owl with a personality as strong as hers. It was brilliant. Giving the owl a treat, he placed his thumb on the lower right hand corner of the first page he could find and was shot back by a blast of magic.

Pushing himself up from the hard floor, he watched in morbid fascination as writing began to appear.

 _Ah, you've finally figured it out. Thank God it only took three hints. I was going crazy waiting._

Grabbing the nearest quill from the desk, Harry began to write back. His life would never be the same again.

 **A/N: Phew! I did it. A little shorter than the last chapter but I felt this was the perfect place to end it. My next chapter is where the real story begins. On another note, I have about a hundred million plot bunnies hitting me in the face at random times so be prepared for a few stories coming out. Feel free to review, but remember – no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome Back! I took a few days break to prepare for the remaining five weeks of the semester… sigh. This chapter will be more of a Grimmauld Place perspective but I'll be sure to add a couple of Harry scenes in too. Huge thank you to Ashley Honeycutt for being a constant source of inspiration and always leaving such kind reviews. Also, I do realise that Star Wars was released after 1995 but let's just pretend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 3:Puzzle Pieces**

 _August 2, 1995_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

On the darkened streets of London, rain fell steadily on brick after brick. In sodden backyards, dogs called desperately for their owners, begging to be let in. Young children cried in fear as water met tin and created bang after bang.

Down a perfectly normal street sat a perfectly normal home. Its classic glass windows glistened just the same as its neighbouring house. But inside its walls, it was a different story.

Laughter rang out from the kitchen, as twin red headed boys pulled yet another prank on their mother. Their mother, a plump, happy sort of woman bustled about the kitchen. As she cracked eggs into a pan, fried potatoes and crisped bacon to perfection, a soft humming sound accompanied her. A man with soft brown hair and amber eyes smiled softly as the young lady in front of him changed her appearance at will.

Upstairs, a girl sat on a bed, soft brown eyes glinting as she talked with the one person that made her heart sing. The girl was Ginny Weasley, and her friend, was Harry Potter. Their current conversation was about Ron and Hermione.

 _G: Harry, who do you think Ron likes? I have an inkling but I'm not sure._

 _H: Hmm, well I know it can't be Hermione… or Daphne Greengrass._

 _G: Daphne?! The ice queen? Definitely not. I don't even think Draco could get her to smile._

 _H: Draco eh? You're on a first name basis?_

 _G: He's talked with me a few times. I have no clue why, but I think I could use this to my advantage. Something tells me he's not all he seems._

 _H: What do you mean? He's Draco. Always harping on about how his 'father will hear about this.'_

 _G: Well, the times we've talked he's been quite respectful and even said nice things about Hermione. Maybe he's not a clone of his father._

 _H: Are you sure you're talking about Draco and not Luke Skywalker?_

 _G: Who?_

 _H: Star Wars character. This boy was born to a Jedi who went dark and his son, in stark contrast, was one of the purest people around._

 _G: Oh I think I know the one… sometimes when we're at home during the summer, dad and I will sneak out and watch old movies in the shed. He's figured out how to get the electricity to work around the magic._

 _H: That sounds like fun. Anyway, back to Ron's mysterious girl… do you think it could be someone in our house? Parvati? Lavender? Katie? Angelina?_

 _G: I hadn't considered that Harry. I'll keep my ears open now. And my eyes. What about Hermione? She's been acting funny lately and she won't fess up. She's one of my best friends, Harry, and she's keeping something from me!_

 _H: Now that one I think I do know… based off her last letter, I'd say our Hermione likes young Neville, and between you and me, she looked a little jealous when you went to the Yule Ball with him._

 _G: True true. Mum's calling for us to come to breakfast now. Catch you on the flip side!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

"BOY! Get your sorry, freakish bum down here now before I come and drag you by the ear!" Vernon Dursley's voice echoed through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes, closed his book and walked leisurely towards the door. He knew he was risking his tail by being slow, but he couldn't help it. He was still floating on a cloud from talking to Ginny. He absentmindedly wondered what she was doing now.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the door slamming open and a hand literally grabbing his ear and his feet bumping the floor as his body was drug down the stairs. It didn't stop there. Upon reaching the bottom step, he was yanked upright and subjected to the foul smell of garlic and onions on his aunt's breath.

"Boy, here's your list. Dust all the cabinets, clean the bathrooms, clean Dudders' bedroom, vacuum all the floors, weed the garden, mow the lawn, tend to the shed, take out the trash and for heaven's sake do not track mud into the house or you _will_ be cleaning it up. After that, you must roast the chicken and vegetables. Finally, you will go upstairs to your room and stay there. I will not have you ruining yet another dinner meeting of Vernon's. If you put a toe out of line, there will be serious consequences."

Harry rolled his eyes and took the list. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, you worthless idiot! I wish you'd died with your freakish parents. Now, Vernon, Dudders and I are going out. We'll be back at six. Sharp."

He watched as the family departed the driveway and dutifully got to work on his chores. The quicker he did it, the quicker he could talk to Ginny. He was definitely falling for her. But then again, who couldn't? She was overflowing with grace and kindness.

oxoxo

 _Grimmauld Place_

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the last of her potatoes. Her mother always did them perfectly – a heavenly mix of salt, butter and herbs. And diced small. The bacon had been perfectly crispy and salty, and the eggs were cooked just as she liked him. As she listened to the various conversations around the room, her thoughts drifted to Harry. Something wasn't right. She could feel it, deep down. What was he hiding? Was his home situation worse than he let on? And if so, why was Dumbledore keeping him there?

Her ears perked up at the mention of him in Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Ronald, even Harry is using his planner!" yelled Hermione.

"So? Harry is Harry. He's the perfect, golden, boy-who-lived who gets everything he wants. Even Lav admires him." Ron responded.

Ginny sighed. Ron's battle with jealously would quite possibly be his downfall. She hoped this girl, whoever she was, would straighten her big brother out before she herself had to step in. Did her brother not remember what he did have? Did he not remember what Harry had been through? Or most importantly, what he'd lost?

 _12pm, Little Whinging_

By 12pm Harry had completed a majority of the chores. He'd swept the floor, cleaned the loo, vacuumed twice, weeded the flowers, watered them and made sure the dishes were done. Seeing that no one was around, he went upstairs to his bedroom and pulled out his potions homework and his journal.

His potions assignment for the summer was a question on the properties of dragons blood.

 _Name and describe the 12 purposes of Dragon's Blood. For extra credit, name potions where said ingredient could be a substitute for another._

He rolled his eyes. How typical of Snape to assign something so heavy. It did sound interesting but he decided he'd write in his journal first.

 _02.08.1995_

 _Ginny said this would help, so here I go. Right now, I have a lot on my mind, including her. I love how kind she is and how she always considers others needs first. Part of me feels guilty – knowing that if she'd had adequate support she might have made it through the Chamber of Secrets ordeal a little better._ _On another note, I'm still having nightmares. I cannot erase the picture of Cedric's lifeless body falling to the ground. With every breath, "KILL THE SPARE" runs through my veins, haunting me. Reminding me of my failure. Reminding me of the horrid ritual that brought my greatest enemy back to life, using MY blood. My blood is now running through Tom Riddle's veins. He can touch me and not feel pain. It's awful._

 _Harry_

Just as he finished writing his entry, his journal buzzed. Ginny was trying to contact him. He pressed the right hand corner, said hello and watched as his new friend's handwriting appeared.

 _H: Wotcher Ginny!_

 _G: Hey Harry! I must ask? Were you in pain just now? I felt a something go through me._

 _H: Really? Wow. I was writing about how I felt guilty you didn't have more support in your first year and how I still cannot forget Cedric falling to the ground. It still feels like an open wound._

 _G: Hmmm. Interesting. You don't need to feel bad though. I was just Ron's little sister to everyone then. Let's do a question of the day. What was it like growing up in a muggle family?_

 _H: I'll be honest with you… but in return, you have to tell me what it was like growing up knowing about magic._

 _G: Deal. Wait, you didn't know about magic?_

 _H: From the moment I was found on her doorstep, my aunt made it known that I wasn't wanted. If I did accidental magic, she called me a freak. If I messed up, she locked me in my cupboard without food. If I did well and Dudley wasn't, she'd threaten to take me to an orphanage or get Vernon to hit me. Often she'd tell me that she wished I'd died too. When the letters came, I finally understood. When I came home from first year, I thought it would be better. But clearly she remembered what it was like living with mum and therefore knew I couldn't do magic._

 _G: Harry! That's awful. Do they still do that?_

 _H: If my uncle is drunk, I'm his first choice._

Ginny sat on her bed, tears flowing freely. Her Harry was beaten. Her Harry was unloved. Her Harry felt worthless and unwanted. Well she'd change that. She'd show him that love was the greatest, and most pure, gift that existed. She saw movement out the corner of her eye… a flash of silver. When she looked, nothing was there. It had probably just been her imagination.

 _G: Oh Harry! I'm sorry. It seems like my life was the complete opposite. The worst I had to put up with was the twins pranking anything and everything they could see, including the clocks. I'll tell you more but I need to ask you something._

In his room, Harry's breath caught. This was not a usual conversation.

 _H: Yeah? If you're wondering, no he hasn't tried to use me for other pleasures._

 _G: That wasn't what I was going to ask… but good to know. No, I was wondering who killed Cedric. I overheard a conversation between Professor Snape and Dumbledore about what you'd told them._

 _H: It was… Wormtail._

 _G: Wormtail? What sort of a name is that?_

 _H: Sirius never told you the full story?_

 _G: No. He just gets this rock hard glint in his eyes when I ask him. Can you?_

 _H: Alright, so when my dad was at Hogwarts, Sirius, Peter and he became animagi to help Remus get through the nights where it was a full moon. You know he's a werewolf right? After months of studying hard, Dad became a stag, Sirius a black dog, and Peter, a rat. They created a map of Hogwarts that showed who was where and what the passwords were. It even showed hidden entrances. Well when Sirius was arrested, all they found of Peter was a finger. But that night in the shack, it was revealed that Peter had just cut it off and transformed. It was him that killed the muggles, not Sirius._

 _G: Wait, you mean Ron really was telling the truth? We really did have Peter Pettigrew in our house for 12 years?_

 _H: Yes Gin. Watching him kill Cedric was the worst. But, there was something worse. After he took my blood, he cut his hand off. Tom replaced it with a silver hand, knowing how harmful it would be to Moony (Remus) if he got hold of him. Clearly Wormtail had sniveled about all his friends, not just my parents._

Ginny gasped in disbelief. There was the flash of silver again.

 _G: Oh my goodness. I gotta go talk to Sirius. Something just happened._

Xooxoxoxox

In another room, Ron and Hermione did homework and discussed Harry for the fifteenth time that day. Ron was really struggling with his emotions and wanted to know why Hermione thought he was so perfect.

Xoxoxo

A floor above, Ginny Weasley knocked on the bedroom door of Sirius Black.

"Sirius? You in here? It's Ginny" she called through the door.

"Yeah. Come in!"

She opened the door and found Sirius at his desk, writing something on an official looking document.

"What are those?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Curiosity killed the cat, but the cat still had another eight lives.

"Official Guardianship Papers for Harry. Once I'm free, I'll be able to keep him."

Ginny took a deep breath as all the puzzle pieces fell together. She knew what she'd seen. "I might be able to help you with that."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, but first I gotta show you something."

Xoxoxo

Meanwhile, words were forming on a blank page of Ginny's journal.

 _H: Ginny…. Uncle Vernon…. Drunk.. beaten… helppppp._

 **A/N: Thank you to the awesome person who said they literally couldn't wait. You gave me more fire. So, Ginny and Harry have started to discuss Ron's love interest, Ron is struggling with jealousy… where's the kind one from the letter? Harry has done the chores… Ginny knows the truth of his childhood AND the graveyard. How can she help Sirius? Will they get to Harry in time? Ps the reason I only described Ron and Hermione doing the homework was because the last scene was a crucial turning point in the story but I needed a filler.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: And welcome back to chapter 4! Will Harry be safe in time? We shall see…. Thank you all for your kind reviews and if you're new, a very big Hello to you! Btw, in this story Ginny and Sirius connected easily and have grown close, almost like father and daughter. Reading suggestion: 3/4 width.**

 _ **From Last Time**_

 _She opened the door and found Sirius at his desk, writing something on an official looking document._

" _What are those?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Curiosity killed the cat, but the cat still had another eight lives._

" _Official Guardianship Papers for Harry. Once I'm free, I'll be able to keep him."_

 _Ginny took a deep breath as all the puzzle pieces fell together. She knew what she'd seen. "I might be able to help you with that."_

 _Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah, but first I need to show you something."_

 _Xoxoxo_

 _Meanwhile, words were forming on a blank page of Ginny's journal._

 _H: Ginny…. Uncle Vernon…. Drunk.. beaten… helppppp._

 **Chapter 4: Rescue**

When Ginny entered her room five minutes later, the first thing she noticed was an extreme sense of fear and danger was swirling around the room. The second thing she noticed was that she could sense Sirius behind her. That was new. Was it a hidden power that Tom had given her? The third and final thing she noticed was that the journal was glowing. As it happened, so had he.

"Ginny, is that thing glowing?" he asked, shock evident in his voice. When he'd given her the book that had the charm that the mirror used, he hadn't expected such a work of art.

"Uh… yeah. Apparently. I charmed it to glow when Harry sent me a message while the it was closed. I better see what he wants." she replied. Something didn't feel right. Cautiously, she moved forward.

From behind her, Sirius watched as the girl walked over to the journal. He watched in horror as she screamed "NOOOOO! HARRY!" and dropped to her knees, her spirit crumbling. Quickly he lowered himself to her level, laying a hand on her shoulder and whispering "Ginny? What is it?"The girl in question just sobbed as she handed Sirius the journal and fell into his embrace. Using one arm to keep her steady, he used the other one to read the offending line. His heart almost stopped seeing the desperate scrawl of his godson. _Ginny…. Uncle Vernon…. Drunk.. beaten… helppppp._ Harry was fading. Knowing he couldn't go and rescue the boy, he cradled the precious gem in his arms. Ginny had even more of a capacity to love than Harry did, and Harry's he knew, ran deep. "Oh sweet child, come here. It'll be alright."

Ginny trembled. "He's fading, I can feel it."

"You can FEEL it? Oh honey, I'm so sorry. We'll see what we can do."

Moments later, there was a loud knock on the door. "Hello? Ginny? What's wrong? We heard you scream. It's Ron and Hermione."

Sirius took a deep breath, steeled himself for the impending reaction and called back "Come on in!"

Xoxoxoxoo

 _A few minutes earlier…_

Ron and Hermione were in the Black family library, reading the latest letters from their love interests. Hermione smiled softly as she read hers.

 _Hey Mione_

 _I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I've heard the boys do it before and I kinda picked it up. How have you been getting on? Have you completed your summer homework yet? I've done everything but Potions… even the thought of Snape makes me tremble. Maybe we can work on it together. In answer to your question, I most definitely can and would love to help you with your Herbology assignment. When would be a good time? Gran has been treating me a little better this summer, but she still believes that my father's wand is suitable for me. I beg to differ. What day are you all going to Diagon Alley? Maybe I could meet you there. I can't wait to see you._

 _Love_

 _Neville_

She giggled. Had he done that on purpose? Needless to say, his words warmed her heart. She quietly asked Ron, who had just finished reading his, when they were going shopping.

He responded, "In a few days. I think mum wants to wait until Harry is here so we can all go together." The unlikely pair, who'd bonded over a mountain troll in a bathroom, talked softly about their letters. Hermione couldn't stop babbling and Ron was rather chuffed to tell her that his girl would be meeting them at Diagon Alley. Once again, their conversation turned to their best friend and middle man, Harry. If it weren't for him, they may not have made it as far as they had.

"Ron, what do you think is wrong with Harry? He seems to be having some trouble with his relatives." Hermione questioned. Ron had since had a talk with his sister, who'd not so quietly reminded him that he was Harry's first friend, and had way more than Harry did. Ginny at least understood that money wasn't what mattered. Love was.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm not sure. I'm sure Harry is fi—". He was interrupted by a scream and went white as he heard his sister yell "NOOOOO! HARRY!"

Hermione looked at her friend and in silent agreement they made the trek to Ginny's room. Hermione knocked softly on the door, saying "Hello? Ginny? What's wrong? We heard you scream. It's Ron and Hermione."

Their fear was mixed with confusion when it was not Ginny, but Sirius, that answered.

Walking into the room, their hearts shattered at the sight before them. Sirius was sat on the floor against the bed, with Ginny pulled across his lap as he stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her. They watched a tear streak down his cheek as the girl that had become like a daughter to him grieved for the boy she loved.

"Siri? What's going on?" Hermione asked softly. He didn't hear her. "Siri? DAD?"

Hermione smirked slightly. That got his attention.

"Hermione, love, I'll tell you soon but first could you and Ron do me a huge favour and go and get Remus, Tonks and Moody? And Dumbledore, if he's there?"

"Sure, Siri"

Xoxo

A few minutes later, Remus, his girlfriend Tonks, Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. Albus reopened the conversation. "Sirius? Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Sirius sighed. "A few weeks ago, Ginny came to me asking for a way to communicate with Harry and not have to use an owl. I showed her the book that we made the mirrors and the map with and she, with my help, created this journal. They've been talking nonstop with it the last couple of days. Today, she came to me with an idea about something. After telling me her initial thoughts, we came back to this room to see it glowing. She informed me that it meant he'd contacted her while she was away. She opened it to find this…" He passed it to Albus and watched as the man's jovial expression morphed into one of total anger. Pain sparking in his sea blue eyes, he passed it to Moody, who looked at it and passed it to Tonks and finally, Remus, who growled. Ron and Hermione were the last ones to receive it. Hermione buried her head in his shoulder.

Deafening silence filled the room as the enormity of the situation before them was realized. It was broken by Moody, the first one to recover from the news. "Albus, you and I will go immediately to Privet Drive. Remus, you floo call Madam Pomfrey. Tonks, you send for Madam Bones. She'll need to be informed of this. She's the head of Law Enforcement after all. Black, you stay here and look after the girl. We know you can't leave. Granger, Weasley, inform your mother and then prepare the boy a room. He'll need it, if he's still alive."

Agreement echoed around the room. As the group walked out, Hermione quietly asked Remus if Neville could be allowed to be with her. She didn't feel good at all.

Xoxoxoxo

When Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody arrived at Number Four, Privet Drive, the sight that met their eyes was a rather gruesome one. Shattered glass littered the driveway like melting snow and an eerie silence filled the air. They glanced at each other before bravely shifting on.

Albus drew his wand and whispered " _Alohomora"_ and stepped through the now unlocked door. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were nowhere to be seen. The house seemed empty. Moody wasn't fooled though. His magical eye shifted around, searching for signs of life. A sigh came from beside him.

"It appears as though Vernon took his wife and child and ran once he realized what trouble he'd just made for himself. Where might Harry be though?" Albus stated gravely.

Moody, who could see through doors, paled as his eye fixed on the first room upstairs. He cleared his throat. "Albus, you might want to try up the stairs and to the right." The men hurried up the stairs, hoping with all they had that their saviour hadn't lost his life at the hand of a muggle.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Back at Grimmauld Place, there was a flurry of activity. Poppy had come through the floo the second Remus had informed her of the situation, and Tonks was already back, having apparated directly into Amelia's office. _Now that WAS funny,_ Tonks thought to herself. Amelia had been rather surprised to see the ministry's clumsiest auror splayed across her floor.

Upstairs, Ron and Hermione talked as they prepared a room for their best friend.

"Mum seemed pretty upset hey?" Ron said as he threw a sheet across the bare mattress. He received a sniff in reply. Ron paused in his bedmaking. Hermione stood by the door, frozen in shock. He prayed that Remus had gotten hold of their dorm mate because he didn't know how to be there for her. He was used to fighting with her than anything.

Ron carried on with his task. Clearly, she was more shaken than he was and as one of her best friends, he'd have to be the strong one. Abandoning the bed making, he pulled into his arms.

"Mione', my dear sister, everything will be alright. Our Harry is strong. He's faced V-V-Voldemort three times. He can fight through this."

Someone banged on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" Ron asked.

"It's me." The voice replied. It sounded familiar, but he still wasn't sure.

"Who is me? Give me a hint."

"I sleep in your dorm, obsessed with plants, clumsy as heck.. is that enough hints mate?"

"NEVILLE? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Right in one. I was asked for apparently. So, can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh sure…" Ron said as he opened the door. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Oh, Mr Lupin told me you were up here preparing a space for Harry. Is he alright?"

"Right. Uh, Harry's not good. Ginny received a desperate plea asking for help - apparently his uncle beat him. Mind helping me with the bed? Thanks mate." Neville nodded in reply. "Hermione, Neville is here." Another sniff. Quickly, the boys finished with the sheets and stepped back.

Neville rolled his eyes. No matter what changed, Ron would always be the same old boy.

After five minutes of being frozen, it clicked in Hermione's mind that she was not alone. She gasped and stiffened as the tender young boy in her letters became young man in the flesh. Neville Longbottom had the heart of a Gryffindor but the soul of a Hufflepuff. He was as gentle as could be and carried a quiet strength that had come from years of living with a grandmother who tended to show tough love more often then not. However, the tension left her and she relaxed as he began to gently stroke her curls and provided the comfort she needed.

Xoxoxxo

Still on the bed, Sirius was lost in his thoughts as he let Ginny cry. In the short time he'd known her, she'd become like the daughter he thought he'd never have. When he left Hogwarts, he'd had a girlfriend but following an attack on her home in Kensington, she'd disappeared. He'd been heartbroken. Marie had been the only girl he'd ever loved. The day before she'd vanished, she'd told him she was pregnant. Marie had a hot temper, just like him. He loved pranks, she did too. Most importantly, she was fiercely loyal. Maybe that was what drew him to the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She was a living reminder of what he'd once had.

"Shhh" he continued to whisper, wondering when Albus and Alastor would be back.

Xoxooxoxoxox

Albus and Alastor were greeted with a rather large welcoming party consisting of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Sirius, Ginny, Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Oh my goodness gracious me," Molly gasped, tears filling her eyes as she took in the sight of the broken, bruised and battered body before her. Madam Pomfrey immediately sprung into action. "Set him gently on the couch for now. We must get him stable first. Oh, Mr Potter, I was hoping not to see you for a whole" she tsked as she began scanning him for the full extent of his injuries. "Mr Longbottom, please get me a wet wash cloth and some warm water in a basin. You'll find it all in the kitchen I believe. Isn't that right Molly?" Neville looked to the woman in question for reassurance. She nodded warmly, trying and failing to stop crying. Arthur wrapped an arm around her. "Ronald, Hermione, I know you're upset but could we have a blanket or two? Here, Miss Weasley, take this." Instructions and tasks were once again delegated. Pomfrey passed Ginny a calming draught and watched tenderly as Sirius helped administer it. Here was the Sirius Black she'd watched grow up. She hadn't believed for a second that he'd betrayed his best friend.

Minutes passed in silence as the kindly matron began to clear away the cuts and bruises with various potion and salves. She'd seen much in her career as a healer, but this had to be the worst case in her entire life. The team of aurors, led by Amelia Bones and Mad-Eye Moody, kept their eyes closely on the scene before them, knowing every piece of evidence against those wretched relatives of his would help. Ginny, now settled, tiptoed over to Dumbledore and whispered "thank you for getting him Professor." She hugged him quickly before once taking up residence in Sirius' arms. He felt safe.

Albus, overcome with emotion, whispered gravely "I should have gone as soon as I suspected…" Madam Pomfrey continued her work, barely managing to keep her own head as she examined the boy before her. His skin was almost translucent and his ribs were dangerously visible. He was cool to the touch and his eyes were swollen shut. It was a difficult sight and all were clinging to each other. Hope was what would keep them united.

All they could do now… was wait. And wait was all they did. The youngest Weasley especially was vigilant in making sure no one except those who needed to could touch him. He'd become her world, her being. As she sat, she swore to herself that she'd do everything in her power to keep him alive. Because life wouldn't be worth living if he wasn't part of it. She loved him, scars and all.

She would make sure he never forgot it.

 **A/N: ANNNND that is a wrap for this chapter. It was hard to write. On the subject of Sirius and Ginny, they're close because she showed him acceptance from the moment she met him. In this story, she listens before she judges. Why Neville? I like him. Simple as that. Don't forget, any plot bunnies you want me to consider, throw them my way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am a broke student who most definitely does not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back! I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I am slowly working on writer longer chapters but forgive me if they're not novel length. May I also suggest for your reading comfort that you read with 3/4 width and a dark background. Very comfy.**

 _ **From Last Time**_

 _Albus, overcome with emotion, whispered gravely "I should have gone as soon as I suspected…" Madam Pomfrey continued her work, barely managing to keep her own head as she examined the boy before her. His skin was almost translucent and his ribs were dangerously visible. He was cool to the touch and his eyes were swollen shut. It was a difficult sight and all were clinging to each other._

 _All they could do now… was wait. And wait was all they did. The youngest Weasley especially was vigilant in making sure no one except those who needed to could touch him. He'd become her world, her being. As she sat, she swore to herself that she'd do everything in her power to keep him alive. Because life wouldn't be worth living if he wasn't part of it. She loved him, scars and all._

 _She would make sure he never forgot it._

 **Chapter 5: Awakening**

 _August 3_

Ginny sat quietly, praying that Harry would wake up. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how worthy he was. She wanted to show him what real love was. She wanted to see his face light up in happiness at the corny jokes she made. She wanted him to see how much Sirius cared about him. She wanted him to see that he could be loved as Harry, not just the boy who lived. She cried in desperation as the slow rise and fall of his chest continued to dwindle.

Sirius entered the room at that moment, Remus in tow.

"How is he?" the two men asked.

Ginny sighed. "I've done everything I can. And still nothing. I fear I'll lose him."

She couldn't help it. The dam burst and she began to cry again. The two best friends teared up at the sight of her and for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Sirius gathered her up in his arms. It amazed them that such a young age, she could contain that much emotion towards one person. It was pure, unwavering love. Remus cleared his throat. "I think I'll leave you two to it and go do some research. We all want him to wake up, Ginny. You're doing so well."

She sniffed. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out, leaving the three of them alone again. Once she'd stopped, Sirius sat her down on the bed.

"Let me tell you about the first time I met Harry."

 _Flashback_

 _In the 5_ _th_ _room of the birthing ward at St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, Sirius Black encountered the sight of his best friends, Lily and James Potter. Lily was laying on an elevated bed, her legs bent and her belly more prominent than ever._

 _As he approached the bed, he heard Lily mutter "James, I hate you right now."_

 _Sirius eyed James sympathetically. James, used to this by now, replied "And I hate myself too. The sight of you in pain breaks my heart and I wish, my Lily Flower, that I could take it all for you."_

 _Lily was unmoved. "It's your fault for getting me in this position." James and Sirius smirked at each other. "And stop that stupid smirking."_

 _They held back a snort. "I'm sorry honey." James replied, looking paler by the second. Was he going to make it out of this alive?_

 _Hours passed and at 11:58, Lily let out a blood-curdling scream. "Sirius! James! Get the healer NOW." The men stared at each other in silent conversation and eventually Sirius relented. Finding the healer's desk, he said quietly "My best friend's wife needs you urgently. She's progressing rather quickly now." Another scream echoed. "That would be her." The healer grinned and followed Sirius back down the hall._

 _Entering the room, he said "All right Mrs Potter. Let's see what you've got. Give me a push, as hard as you can"_

 _Twenty minutes later, a tired but happy Lily cradled her new son softly. Now that it was over she apologised to James, whispering "I love you so much." Sirius found himself looking away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to escape. The couple smiled at each other._

" _Sirius?" Lily called._

" _Yes my Lily Flower?"_

 _James cleared his throat, eyes shining with pride. "Padfoot, we'd like to ask you if you want to be Harry's godfather."_

 _Sirius' heart swelled. "Of course." He choked out. James wrapped him in a strong, manly hug._

" _Come meet your Godson."_

 _The pair of friends, more like brothers, walked back to Lily who handed the baby to his godfather and smiled softly as a tear dropped from his eye onto her son's cheek._

Ginny was sobbing just as hard hearing it. Sirius continued. "And then once my eyes were dry, I bent over and kissed his forehead, promising to protect him for the rest of his life."

A voice rang out from behind the unlikely pair. "Maybe that's the key. Kissing him."

Sirius and Ginny whipped around. Remus stood there, smiling ear to ear. "Ah, Moony. Has it been half an hour already? How much did you hear?"

Remus' eyes softened. "Enough to know exactly what story you were telling."

It was then Ginny's turn to speak. "Why do you think kissing him will awaken him?" Remus responded by telling her of the various fairy tales in which a person was brought back to life or consciousness through true love's kiss. Sleeping Beauty, Snow White.

Xoxoxoxoxox

In the library, two young people were having a very serious conversation. Hermione had calmed down about Harry now and was focused on spending some quality time with Neville.

"How's your homework going Neville?" she asked casually, trying to pretend there wasn't chemistry sizzling like fire between them. Homework was always her first topic when she didn't know what to say.

Neville's cheeks were tinged pink. He'd just spent an hour holding tightly to the girl he'd always dreamed of having as she cried her heart out and now she was here, calmer, and talking to him. _Him._ He couldn't believe it. To his classmates, he'd always been clumsy, boring and unclever Neville Longbottom, who could barely tie his own shoes, let alone fly on a broomstick. But she'd always shown him care. _Right Longbottom, get on with it. Stop staring at her._

"Oh it's alright. Herbology was easy enough for me. The rest took a bit more effort. How about yourself?"

"The opposite of you. I found the others fine but Herbology just doesn't come easy to me. I was never allowed near the garden at home as a child."

"Oh, well I can help you Hermione."

Neville blushed as Hermione's smile widened and she hugged him again. She hadn't even needed to ask. He'd offered first. They discussed the rest of their friends, before finally Neville felt brave enough to talk about deeper things. He cleared his throat.

"Hermione? I need to tell you something."

She put her hand on top of his in support. "Go on. I'm listening."

 _What order do I tell her? My parents and then my feelings? Or the other way around. Parents, feelings. Feelings, Parents. Right, parents it is._ He thought to himself before beginning. "First thing is first. I haven't told anyone this story except Harry, who found out accidentally last year. Do you remember the lesson that the fake Moody taught? On the unforgivables?"

"Of course." She replied. She had a photographic memory and could remember anything at will once she knew it.

"Well 'Moody' saw me react and understood why. It's to do with my parents, and since I care about you, I thought you should know the truth before we go any further." He continued, trying to drag the conversation out as long as he could.

Hermione was starting to connect the dots. He liked her and he wanted her to know his deepest secret. She squeezed his hand, encouraging him.

"A few nights after Harry's parents died, a few angry Death Eaters came after mine. Four of them – Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, and Bartemius Crouch Jr – attacked our family, claiming my parents knew where their master was and how to find him. My parents had a reputation as the best aurors in Britain. My dad was the first one captured. He was imprisoned and subjected to the Cruciatius. They were convinced that my parents were involved with V-V-Voldemort's fall because of a prophecy he told them. But he couldn't tell them anything. Once he was physically and mentally depleted, and basically just a shell, they targeted mum. She endured the same and ended up like dad. They're still alive and in St Mungo's but they can't speak."

Hermione now had tears trickling from her eyes and running steadily down her cheeks. "Oh Neville that's so sad. I'm sorry."

He smiled gently. "It's alright. My mum gives me drooble's gum wrappers whenever I see her. I know she remembers small things. I just thought you should know. Instead of you finding out through the grapevine and not wanting me around anymore." The room was silent as she absorbed what he was telling her. She moved a little closer and rested her head on his shoulder. The waves of comfort rolling off her helped him to feel calm again. Neville wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Now here's the fun part of this story. The last time I was there, I was telling her about this really cute muggleborn girl in Gryffindor. I said that she was in my year and was always kind to me. Hermione, her eyes lit up. It was almost like she came back for a second."

"Wow." She whispered. Neville watched her as the rest of his words fell into place. "So tell me more about this girl."

This was his chance. "She has beautiful curly hair and soft brown eyes that remind me of chocolate. She's the smartest in our year. She is fiercely loyal. And the best part, I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her."

She smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "She sounds familiar. Tell me about the first time you saw her." Was he really saying this?

"Well, we were both nervous little first years. I'd just lost Trevor for the tenth time that day."

 _Flashback:_

" _Gran I've lost Trevor again."_

" _Oh, Neville." Augusta sighed. Trevor was always escaping. "Well, hop on the train and maybe he'll turn up."_

" _But Gran, I m-m-miss him" Neville trembled in fear. The toad had been a gift from his Uncle Algie, who was extremely pleased to discover after dropping him from the top floor window, that his great nephew was not in fact, a squib._

 _She consoled him in the best way she could, before telling him to "go and find somebody else to help." She kissed him on the cheek once more and gave him a gentle push towards the train door. Neville waved tearfully and stepped on to begin the next chapter of his life._

 _He walked for a few minutes before finding an empty compartment. His gran had not chosen one for him, instead instructing that he would need to learn to think for himself if he were to make it anywhere in life. Upon finding one, he hoisted his trunk – which had been charmed to be feather light – into the overhead compartment and sat down, staring out the window. He began to cry again, dreading the howler that would come for losing Trevor._

 _A voice broke his reverie. "Excuse me? Are you alright? May I sit here too? I've been looking everywhere but no one will accept me because I'm muggleborn."_

 _Neville turned and saw that before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He didn't have a problem with her. "Hi, I'm Neville. I've lost my toad and I'm all alone. I'd love it if you sat here."_

"And we talked for hours before she helped me find people to ask. He eventually turned up after we got off the train and she smiled happily at me. I watched her from a distance for years, never finding the courage to talk to her. And for the record, she does a bloody strong stunner."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, that sounds familiar." She acted as though she had no clue what was going on. "So who is she?"

Neville snorted. "You, silly."

"I knew that."

They both burst into riotous laughter. Who'd have ever thought that Hermione Granger would be sitting in the Black Family library hearing shy Neville Longbottom professing his love for her? After they'd settled, Neville faced her and said "So, my dear Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed and nodded shyly. She'd never imagined being loved. Now that the hard part was over for Neville, he let himself relax and the new couple's conversation flowed.

Xoxoxo

In another room, Ron was upstairs rereading the latest letter from his love interest.

 _My Dearest Ron,_

 _How is the summer treating you so far? I miss you so much. I've been doing lots of homework, but it's been hard to concentrate because Parvati is constantly nattering at my ear. She might be my best friend but I sure do not want to hear about what she gets up to with Dean._

 _When are you going to Diagon Alley? I really want to see you. How is your sister?_

 _On a more serious note, I had a vision that Harry was gravely beaten and on the verge of death. Please make sure you look after him._

 _Parvati is looking at me strangely, so I must go but I'm thinking of you._

 _Much Love,_

 _LB xxx_

Ron sighed. Harry and Ginny were in the same house, Hermione had Neville, but he couldn't have her yet. And then there was the unavoidable fact that she was right. Maybe she was a true seer. How was he to tell her she was right? _Just do it._

 _Hey beautiful,_

 _I swear with every letter you write and every smile you've given me, I fall more and more in love with you. I've been taking homework slow, but I just have Divination left. I know how you feel – I grew up with Ginny saying how much she wanted to marry Harry Potter and it's only gotten worse since she's gotten to know the real him._

 _Speaking of Harry, your vision was unfortunately true. The other day, a few of us were in the library where we're staying, and we heard Gin scream Harry's name. We went up to her room and found her in Sirius' arms – I told you he was innocent right? – and next thing we knew, we were making beds and awaiting his arrival. He arrived and had been beaten to a pulp. At this point, he's still unconscious. I hope he wakes up soon._

 _We'll be going to the Alley after Harry arrives._

 _Much Love_

 _Ron_

He smiled as he handed it to Pig and watched him fly into the cloudless sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was at a point where she'd read every single muggle fairy tale book Remus had given her. She turned to Sirius, who was also in the room. "Harry's getting stronger, but I think this might be the key."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really? Can you tell?"

"I think we have a bond of some kind. I've heard of people sensing their partner's magic."

"Have you asked Hermione to research it?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "You know something, don't you?"

"Not telling sweetie." His eyes were full of mirth now.

Ginny smiled. She could turn the tables in her favour. "I'll make you a deal, Snuffles." His ears perked up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You tell me what you know, and in return, I'll give you the key to success with the guardianship – after all, we never did finish that conversation."

Sirius mulled it over. "Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny had discovered that Sirius had aura sight, that Harry and Ginny weren't the first in the family to have a bond – James and Lily had as well, and that Sirius had been the best hit wizard in the Ministry of Magic because of his abilities.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Sirius smiled softly at his godson's bond mate. "So about that key?" he prodded gently.

Ginny shook herself, clearing her thoughts. "So, first thing, you need to swear a wizard's oath that you won't go running out of this room when I tell you." They paused to do so. She continued. "Now, have you ever heard of rat traps?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "You've seen him?"

"Something brown with a flash of silver ran past me earlier. I know now that it was definitely him."

The pair went quiet. After a few moments of silence, Ginny looked up tearfully.

"Sirius? I want Harry back. I want to try that kissing thing. Who said fairy tales can't be true?"

He nodded and went to get Remus and Dumbledore, who was at Headquarters on Order business. They walked into the room to find Ginny had shifted from her place on the floor and was now gently holding his limp hand and whispering, "Harry, I love you more than anyone else. Please, come back to me."

Sirius grabbed her in a hug and said "Now, you know we won't be disappointed in you if this doesn't work right?" She nodded.

"When you're ready, Miss Weasley."

Ginny took a breath, kneeling over the bed and gently touching her lips to his. A powerful blast of pure love emanated from the pair in waves and a golden light enveloped them. Before anyone could gather what was happening, the unconscious boy gasped and in a croaky voice said "Ginny?"

"Harry! You did it. You came back to me!"

Harry smiled sleepily at the pride in her voice. With Ginny's assistance, he sat up. "Professor Dumbledore? Professor Lupin? Sirius? What happened? How did I end up here? And what in Merlin's name is that light that's coming out of my hands?"

Albus smiled. "My dear boy, to answer your questions in reverse order, that golden light means that the soul bond between yourself and Miss Weasley here has been completed, and as for getting here, myself and Alastor retrieved you from your home in Privet Drive after our dear Ginevra received your plea for help.

"What's a soul bond?"

The next few minutes were spent explaining them before the adults left the pair alone.

Ginny sighed happily. "Oh, I missed you so much Harry. Let me fill you in."

Life began anew for Harry that night and it was at least midnight before Ginny left him.

 **A/N: Well there it is. Chapter 5. Seven freaking pages and over 3000 words…. A record for this young author. Next chapter, reactions, Diagon Alley and setting rat traps. Sirius may or may not drop a bombshell while doing so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back. Sorry this chapter has taken so long – I've been dealing with the other plot bunnies. Onto business. Italics in the flashbacks show what is happening, and in the present time, Harry and Ginny talking through their mind link. Reading suggestion: ¾ width. Also, I've now dealt with the overlaps and added some more description. Go check it out.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Ginny took a breath, kneeling over the bed and gently touching her lips to his. A powerful blast of pure love emanated from the pair in waves. A golden light enveloped them. Before anyone could gather what was happening, the unconscious boy gasped and in a croaky voice said "Ginny?"_

" _Harry! You did it. You came back to me!"_

 _Harry smiled at the pride in her voice. With Ginny's assistance, he sat up. "Professor Dumbledore? Professor Lupin? Sirius? What happened? How did I end up here? And what in Merlin's name is that light that's coming out of my hands._

 _Albus smiled. "My dear boy, to answer your questions in reverse order, that golden light means that the soul bond between yourself and Miss Weasley here has been completed, myself and Alastor retrieved you from your home in Privet Drive after our dear Ginevra received your plea for help."_

" _What's a soul bond?"_

 _The next few minutes were spent explaining them before the adults left the pair alone._

 _Ginny sighed happily. "Oh, I missed you so much Harry. Let me fill you in."_

 _Life began anew for Harry that night and it was at least midnight before Ginny left him._

 **Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

The next two weeks went by and suddenly it was time to go on another trip to Diagon Alley.

Harry awoke to bright sunlight and a weight on the end of his bed. He tried to sit up. "No, no, stay there you silly goose."

A red blur was moving towards him. A pair of lips touched his in greeting.

"Gin? Is that you?"

"Well I should hope so Harry, I wouldn't want my brother to be kissing you like that." She quipped.

He sniggered. "Thanks for that image beautiful."

"You're welcome."

He smiled. "Now, can I have my glasses please? I'd like to see you as well as hear you."

She pondered it for a minute. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Maybe." He teased.

She relented, handing them to him. He slid them on. He saw that she was back on the end, smiling cheekily. "Ah, much better. C'mere then!"

Ginny crawled over. Just as she reached his shoulders, he pulled her down towards him. However, instead of kissing her like she thought he would, he reached towards the back of her knee and began to tickle her mercilessly.

When they'd tired of that, they just snuggled and reflected on the training they'd done since he'd woken up. He remembered the first day.

 _Harry entered the kitchen to find Ginny, Sirius and Remus all huddled together. He cleared his throat to announce his arrival. They all turned to look at him. "Good morning, Harry. We were just discussing your training." Sirius announced._

 _He frowned. "My what?"_

 _Remus chuckled. "It appears that Albus and Sirius had a long discussion, where Albus told Sirius everything that's happened to you, Sirius berated him, and in the end, our dear Headmaster realised the error of his ways. He's finally acknowledged that you are no longer a child and that you will be instrumental in ending this war. It has begun. Anyway, we will be training you in duelling. You need to be ready. Of course, because Ginny is your bond-mate, she's in danger too. She will be joining us."_

 _Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"_

" _More than me." Sirius replied._

 _Everyone rolled their eyes. "When do we start?" Harry asked._

" _This morning. Now eat a good breakfast. I do not want to be responsible for you fainting because you haven't eaten. Molly left some food for you."_

 _Harry found the food and dug in. It had a heating charm over it, so it was still warm. There was a breakfast casserole, potatoes and eggs. Harry washed it all down with a glass of his favourite beverage, Pumpkin Juice._

 _xoxoxo_

" _Harry!" Remus called._

" _Yeah?"_

" _It's time to start, kiddo."_

" _Coming!" He yelled back._

 _When he finally found Remus, the first thing he noticed was that the man was standing in the middle of the room. Sirius and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, but when he focused, Harry could sense them. Sirius was in the left-hand corner and Ginny in the right-hand corner. Remus lifted his wand, quietly whispering "Stupefy."_

 _Harry stepped to the left, dodging the stunning spell. "Expelliarmus." Only, Remus had moved and was now behind him. The pair continued, finding creative ways to block each other. Harry would move to the right when Remus started to fire left, and vice versa. Finally, he conjured a piece of stone that deflected Remus' tickling charm back onto him. It was over. Or so he thought._

 _He was taken by surprise when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned, to find that Ginny and Sirius had surrounded them. He'd been so caught up in his 'victory' that he hadn't been aware of his surroundings. All it took was a stupefy and he was down._

 _When he awoke again, Sirius smugly said "Lesson One: It's often not over until it's really over. Go clean up, we're done for now."_

Ginny nestled in closer. "Do you remember the day we realised we could communicate without the other two knowing?"

He smiled. He remembered it as though it were yesterday.

 _It was the fifth day of training. Harry was surrounded. The last four days had been filled with duelling, followed by intensive reading – his unofficial guardians were doing the maximum amount to prepare him and Ginny for the final battle. Remus was behind him, Sirius in front, Kingsley Shacklebolt took up his left, and Tonks his right._

 _As per the custom of the last few days, Ginny was hiding in plain sight. The quartet were staring at him._

" _Wait, are you guys trying to teach me how to sense Ginny?" he asked, as if a puzzle piece was fitting in._

 _Kingsley smirked. "Boy learns quick doesn't he? Now stop wasting time with all this chit chat and lets dang well get duelling. Stupefy!"_

" _Protego" Harry shouted, dodging the stunning spell both physically and magically._

 _More spells flew at him. He turned, rolling to the ground. He began to focus inwards on his core. Pushing his magic outwards, he honed his senses in search for his bond-mate's magical signature._

Harry, you can do this. _A voice said in his head._

Ginny? Was that you?

Wait… you actually heard that? _She sounded shocked._

Apparently so. Is this connected to the glowy thingy?

Soul-bond, Harry. Soul-bond. _She corrected._ But I believe it could be. Alright, so hit them all with stunners. I'm to the left of Moony.

 _Harry called "Stupefy!" four times in quick succession and watched as they all slumped to the ground. Ginny reappeared. "Well done." She said out loud, and through their mental link._

A knock on the door interrupted their musings. "Harry? It's Padfoot. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Sirius opened the door to find the unsurprising sight of Harry and Ginny in each other's arms. "Alright folks, today we get a break from training. It's Diagon Alley time. Let's go have a little bit of fun. We all need more in times like these." Although Voldemort had just risen again, nightly Death Eater raids meant that more and more families were dying.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Give us a minute." Sirius left, and Harry gave her one last kiss before getting up.

He quickly threw on a shirt and took her hand, leading her down the stairs.

 _Hey Ginny, I need you to do something for me._ He said through their link.

 _Yeah? What is it?_

 _I need you to start a conversation about how you're scared that after what your boyfriend said that no one would ever want you._ He had a plan.

 _Uh, sure. Can I ask why, Harry?_ She was confused.

 _The thing is, we've gotten lucky the last few weeks. No one has walked in on us kissing, but I fear that one day they will, and things will turn to custard. I figure we need a little more freedom. So, I'm going to ask you a certain question in front of them._

She smirked. She understood what he was up to now. _So, you want to go public eh, Potter?_

 _Indeed, my dear Weasley. Indeed._

Laughter bubbled up inside her. _Alright. Let's do this._

The pair reluctantly unclasped their hands as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Only a select few knew the true circumstances behind Harry's reawakening. The rest just assumed it had happened on it's own. Because of the secrecy, Harry and Ginny had taken to having private 'meetings' where they could be together without interruptions. Being bonded, both of them couldn't seem to stay apart for very long. And quite frankly, Harry was tired of hiding.

xoxoxoxo

Harry and Ginny entered the dining room to find a full table of Weasley's, as well as the addition of Remus, Tonks and Sirius. Harry's stomach growled loudly. Molly had provided a large stack of pancakes and waffles for the guests to dig into. The smell of maple syrup and berries wafted through the air, making Harry's mouth water. He sat down, selecting three pancakes to begin with. Ginny plopped herself down opposite him, next to Hermione. She sighed.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny tried not to laugh. How Harry knew of Michael, she didn't know… but this was perfect. "When Michael broke up with me in April, he told me that no guy would ever want me because I'm so ugly and that the only reason he even asked me in the first place was to make Harry jealous." She sniffed.

Hermione gasped and put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh Ginny, that is just absolutely disgusting. I know for sure that Neville would never say anything like that to me."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Neville? Finally admitted it did you?"

Hermione grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Yes. Anyway, back to the point. That is not right. Fred, George, can I enlist your help in getting revenge?"

The twins nearly fell out of their seats in shock. They looked at each other. "Anything for the mighty Miss Granger."

She smirked. "Good. We'll meet later to discuss ideas. I for one would love to give that prick a piece of my mind."

Molly's mouth fell open in shock. Since when did innocent little Hermione want to inflict revenge? The occupants burst into laughter.

"Harry, you've been rather quiet." Remus observed.

He looked up from his plate of waffles, looking Ginny directly in the eye. _I mean every word of this._ He told her. "Yeah, I guess I was thinking. I don't understand why he did that. She is definitely not ugly. When I look at Ginny, I see the face of an angel. And her eyes, they have all the chocolate I need for a lifetime. What guy wouldn't want her? She's been through hell and back and yet still, her spirit hasn't been broken. If anything, she's only been made stronger. I'm proud to know her. Truthfully, I don't think I could imagine a time where she didn't fit in. She's brave. She's strong. She's courageous. She's the most beautiful, perfect, and loving person I've ever met. In fact, there's something I need to ask her about."

Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Dora had tears streaming from their eyes. Someone gasped. Harry looked at Arthur, who nodded almost imperceptibly. He cleared his throat and walked around the table to kneel beside her. _3, 2, 1._ He took her lovingly by the hand.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you would make me the happiest guy in the world if you were mine. Will you have me?" His green eyes glistened.

She nodded. "Yes, Harry, I'd love to. Forever and always." He breathed a sigh of relief. _I think this calls for a celebration._

Ginny stood, pulling Harry up to his full height again. _Does this mean I can kiss you in front of everyone now, Mr Potter?_

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. _Of course, Miss Weasley._

 _Good_. She leaned in, touching her lips to his. She'd been waiting years to do that.

When Harry broke the kiss, he found a tearful Molly. She shook him excitedly before giving him a tight hug. "Welcome to the family dear." Others joined the woman in congratulating the couple. By the end of breakfast, Harry had shaken hands with Arthur, Fred and George, Ron, Remus, Tonks and Sirius. Hermione kept hugging him and saying how happy she was.

xooxo

A little while later, Ginny yawned and stood up. The morning had been spent relaxing in the sitting room and it was high time that they were productive. She beckoned to Harry and Sirius. _Follow me love._

 _Where are we going?_ Harry asked curiously as she took his hand.

"Harry, Sirius, we're going to set some rat traps." she said quietly.

Harry frowned. Rat traps were a muggle thing. "Did you see some rats here? I thought Sirius had gotten rid of them all when he first came back."

She grinned wickedly. "There's a particularly sneaky one with a silver paw that neither of us can catch." Sirius had a knowing look in his eyes. This was what they'd discussed while Harry was still on the brink of death. Harry's eyes widened in realisation of what his girlfriend meant.

Together, the trio set about going through each room that the rat could access, leaving no corner unturned. Ginny would a muggle trap out of her bag, Sirius would enchant it to attract and trap it, and Harry would put it down, being careful not get his own fingers caught.

They finished feeling extremely satisfied. Sirius put an arm around Ginny, and an arm around Harry. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "I'm proud of you kids. You've trained hard, you've supported each other, and now you're helping me break free. Thank you. This means more than you could ever know."

Harry smiled. His godfather had grown a lot since his twelve-year stint in Azkaban. The Sirius Black he'd met in his third year was no more. A year and a half on from that fateful night, the man standing before him was strong, handsome and kind.

"Let's go shopping boys." Ginny exclaimed, breaking the tension that had remained after their mammoth task.

xoxxo

When it came time to leave, each person grabbed a pinch of floo powder, calling "Diagon Alley" as they stepped in. On the other side, they were greeted by the familiar sight of the dining room in the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley arrived last with Snuffles. She cast a cleansing charm over them all and once happy with her appearance again, drew herself up and said "Right everyone. All here? Let's go to Gringotts first.

Tom called out in greeting. "Hey Mr. Potter!"

Harry smiled back before taking Ginny's hand once more and following the large group through the hole in the wall.

When they arrived at the wizarding bank, Remus and Molly went down to the vaults, Harry with them. Hermione also withdrew a little. Molly took galleons from the Weasley vault, Remus from the Black vault on behalf of Sirius – who'd arranged with the Goblins to get special permission – and Harry, who did not want to flaunt his wealth, discreetly gathered some of each type of coin. The they were in the lobby and back out into the alley. The Weasley matriarch organised everyone.

First, they went to apothecary so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins could restock their potions supplies. Following that, they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for Everyday Occasions. Each needed new Hogwarts robes. Their last stop before buying an owl for Ginny was Flourish and Blotts.

Shopping for books was fairly straightforward. As expected, their letters had arrived the day before and some occupants of the house, namely Hermione, were eager to begin reading. Harry found he already had the Defence book, courtesy of his godfather, so he spent a few minutes observing his surroundings. He watched as Neville snuck up on his girlfriend and kissed her in greeting. He smiled as he watched Ginny tease the black dog outside. His peace was disturbed as Ron's mysterious woman appeared. She was rather excited to see him, as he was her. Harry looked closer and gasped. It was Lavender Brown, resident beauty queen of Gryffindor Tower and a minor thorn in his side. She was a nice girl but her constant attempts to set him up with her friends over the past year had been a damper. _Good for Ron,_ he thought to himself, forgetting that Ginny could hear.

 _What's good for Ron?_ She asked.

 _Turns out this girl he's in love with is Lavender._

 _Woah._ Was all she could think.

Harry finished gathering his books and paid for them. When Harry stepped outside, his scar burned. Snuffles whimpered. He could obviously sense that there were enemies nearby. "What is it boy? Ya smell something?"

His source of worry was revealed as six Death Eaters made themselves known. One grabbed Molly, gripping her in a choke hold. Another stunned Ron and Lavender, who'd reached for their wands. Harry's heart twisted in fear as Neville and Hermione were put under the cruciatus curse. He had no idea where Ginny was, but he hoped she was alright.

"Ah, good, it's time to kill some people." His body was blocked by the Order Guard, but he knew this voice. Bellatrix Lestrange. He'd heard her purring over her master at his resurrection, doling out praise about how wonderful he was.

"Where is ickle baby Potter?" she sneered. "No one to protect you this time little Weasel."

Harry seized the moment of distraction to sneak forward unnoticed. _Gin, where are you?_ He thought desperately.

 _Keeping the flobberworm distracted._

"Where is he?" She repeated.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Bella, I'm right here." The Death Eaters peered around blindly, finally finding Harry right in front of them. From where he was, he could now see that Ginny was calmly standing in Bellatrix's arms, giving off no emotion whatsoever.

"Ah, ickle Harry. Ready to be defeated for a girl?"

"Bella, need I reminded you that your stupid Half Blood boss' snake was nothing for me? The last time Tom was after my girlfriend, I took him out with one snake fang." He sneered, wand at the ready.

Another death eater stepped forward. "Still trying to play hero? When will you give up?"

"How about never, Lucy?"

"What did you call me?" the man growled.

"Oh come on, you don't seriously expect respect from me do you Malfoy?" Harry asked. This talking was buying them time. Silently, he waved his wand, making sure that no one could leave.

"Potter!" He spat. "We could leave with your ugly little weasel now and you'd be none the wiser."

"Try me."

Lucius tried, only to find that Harry was right.

"Remove it, or we'll kill the girl." Bellatrix was at her wits end. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she couldn't resist.

"Bella, are you blind? There is an Auror stationed at every corner. You're surrounded. The only reason we're still standing here is because you're too much of an idiot to let her go."

"I'll kill her."

"You're not getting out this alive if you do." Harry replied.

"Fine." She screamed, letting Ginny go. As Ginny stumbled towards Harry, the woman had one last trick up her sleeve. " _Crucio!"_ Harry almost crumbled as he watched his bond-mate fall. He focused on his love for her and aimed at Bellatrix. " _Expelliarmus!"_ The guard took this as an opportunity and stunned the other death eaters.

An eerie silence filled the Alley. The battle was over. Mad Eye appeared. "Thanks Potter, that's another six Death Eaters we don't have to put up with right now. Sturgis, Tonks, Shacklebolt, take these dumb wits back to the Ministry. Good job everyone."

Harry got on his knees and crawled over to Ginny, who was sitting blank faced in the middle of the street. "You alright beautiful?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I nearly lost you. I love you so much, I couldn't bear it."

"You don't have to. I'm here. And I won't leave."

He cradled her as the relief hit her and tears began to flow. To his left, he noticed the twins gesturing for everyone to follow them.

Once Ginny's tears had stopped, the family piled into a store that held row upon row of sweets that had various effects. Harry slouched against a shelf in exhaustion as someone secured the room with locking charms. "What's this?" Molly asked worriedly. She didn't like the look of some products.

"This, mother, dearest" began Fred.

"Is the brand sparkling new" continued George.

"Headquarters"

"Of"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." They said together.

Her eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Fred put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mum, you always told us to follow our hearts in life." George put his hand on her other shoulder. "Yeah, you said when we were growing up that we should be ourselves, no matter the circumstances." Molly began to sob. "And we love you so much." The boys said together. This of course made her sob harder.

"But why this? How?" she choked out.

"We want to bring joy to people. There's so much fighting going on that nobody remembers to laugh anymore." Fred began, looking serious for once.

"Yeah, Moldy-Shorts just rose, and he's already taken it upon himself to bring tears of sorrow." This was said by George. Harry snorted. Where had they got that name from?

"As for how, we had a silent investor."

"Excuse me?" Molly shrieked. "I told you boys not to ask for money."

"Mum, listen. This person gave it willingly and in fact it was them who asked us. They wouldn't take no for an answer."

Harry was suddenly finding it hard to swallow. During the course of the intense argument, Ginny had made her way over.

 _Harry? What's wrong?_ Ginny asked. It seemed the tables had turned, and she'd recovered from her ordeal.

 _I was the investor. They really did use it for good._

Internally, she gasped. She gripped his hand, offering support. He focused on his breathing. In, out. In, out.

Vaguely he heard the twins say, "we will be forever grateful to our helper."

Sirius had transformed, noticing Molly's struggle with her emotions. He could see that she wanted to be proud but couldn't wrap her head around the financial side. He cleared his throat. "Right, uh, everyone listen up. It's been a bit of an eventful day and I think it's time that we headed home. Grab some floo powder and say "Padfoot's Lair" as you go. See you there."

xoxoxxo

Upon their arrival home, Harry and Ginny collapsed on the couch.

"What a scary day, eh kids?" Sirius said as he walked in a few minutes later. He was smiling, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

Harry nodded. All he wanted was sleep. "Why are you so happy?"

The man straightened up. "It worked." Tears threatened to fall. "Your plan worked, Little Ginny."

"You mean -" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Come and see."

They followed him upstairs to the library. There, in the corner, was the face of their betrayer.

 **A/N: Wow. 4000 words. My goal is always 3000 so to go over is a bonus. That was intense to write but I hope you enjoyed. Ps, I'll go back at some point and touch the old chapters up. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. I had the twins purchase their shop early on purpose. A small note about my use of the word Defence – I spell it with a C because that's the way my country does it. Plus, I have the British copy of HP. See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to the Purest Power. Happy New Year! Someone said Ginny was being deceived by Draco – not my one. I honestly have hope for him. In this episode we see Harry and Co travel back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. I didn't want to keep Umbridge but then decided it could be used to my advantage since Ginny knows what a blood quill is. Anyway, let's experience September the 1** **st** **with them as they embark on the next part of their journey. Enjoy!**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Upon their arrival home, Harry and Ginny collapsed on the couch._

" _What a scary day, eh kids?" Sirius said as he walked in a few minutes later. He was smiling, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by either of them._

 _Harry nodded. All he wanted was sleep. "Why are you so happy?"_

 _The man straightened up. "It worked." Tears threatened to fall. "Your plan worked, Little Ginny."_

" _You mean -" she asked in disbelief._

" _Yeah." He whispered. "Come and see."_

 _They followed him upstairs to the library. There, in the corner, was the face of their betrayer._

 **Chapter 7: Return to Hogwarts**

The aftermath of finding Peter had been a whirlwind. Harry smiled about it every time it came to mind. Ginny had squealed and danced around with the two men and then ran downstairs to get Dumbledore. By some great coincidence, Mad-Eye Moody had been there with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus' girlfriend Tonks. Sirius was ordered to stay with the kids while the rest shipped Peter off to the ministry to be held under strict security. The trial was organised to be on September the 6th, five days after the start of term.

The group of friends had made it onto the train without a hitch. Suitcases were stored and pets taken care of.

"Excuse us, Ronald and I must leave for the prefect meeting. I'll probably find Nev on the way back." Hermione announced.

Harry smiled gently at her. "Sure thing, Hermione. Gin and I will be fine." _Won't we Ginny?_ He added silently.

 _Of course._ She replied back.

They watched as the unlikely duo left. Twenty five minutes of comfortable quiet followed. The couple was just about to share a sweet kiss after discussing the coming term when they were interrupted with the annual 'Draco Visit'.

"Ah, how sweet. It's Scarhead and the Weasel, kissing in a tree. No mudblood with you? I suppose her dog is with her."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The mudblood and her dog as you call them are at a prefect meeting. What do you want this time?"

"Oh just to annoy you. And to warn you about my father. I'm not him by the way. But since there's only two of you there's no point is there? I'll be leaving now. I hope you don't enjoy the feast." He said and left with a flourish.

Harry burst into rioutous laughter. _That was classic._

 _It was wasn't it?_ Ginny let out a giggle too.

 _Did you catch the serious statement in the middle though?_

 _The bit about his father?_

 _Yeah. Something's changed._

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. _Did I ever tell you I love you?_

 _Every day. But you can say it again if you want to._

"I love you." She turned and gave him a kiss, just as Hermione entered with Neville.

"And I love you, Ginny Weasley." He told her sincerely.

A sniff caught their attention. "Oh sorry, were we interrupting?" Neville said slyly while Hermione wiped her nose.

Harry snorted. "No of course not. Come sit down."

Neville rolled his eyes but led his girlfriend to a seat. "How was your time alone?"

"Good, we had a nice bit of quiet time and then the annual Draco visit. He stopped by to say his usual mocking hello and then told us he wasn't his father. He's not so snarky this year."

"Do you think perhaps with the rise of Lord Voldemort he's seen something that doesn't meet his perfect pureblood standards?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess time will tell. Besides, come Friday his father might be back in Azkaban by way of Wormtail's confession."

Silence followed this statement as they all processed the implications of the trial. Sirius would be free. The journey continued with a visit from the snack lady, where they bought chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, and admiration of the scenery. Harry and Neville played chess and discussed Neville's parents, while Hermione was content to read a book and Ginny took a nap on Harry's shoulder. Along the way they were visited by various friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, such as Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, and Luna Lovegood, who apparently lived just over the hill from the Weasley family. About half an hour before they reached Hogwarts they changed into their robes and by quarter to seven they were pulling in with little puffs of steam.

"Firs' years this way!" they could hear Hagrid calling as the carriages drew them towards the Great Hall.

Harry frowned.

 _What's bothering you Harry?_ Ginny asked softly.

 _That thing that's pulling the carriage._

 _There's nothing pulling it._

 _Yeah, there is. It's an ugly looking thing that resembles a dead horse._

Ginny tried not to giggle.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Harry said the thing pulling the carriages resembles a dead horse."

"Did he? I never heard him… it must be a thestral, they're only visible to people who've seen death."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. _Oops._

PP PP PP PP

The feast was in full swing. Albus Dumbledore watched serenely as his students laughed and ate. Many were lucky to have never experienced the horrors war brought.

Minerva turned to him. "Albus, the sorting hat knows something is up doesn't it? You know, that the ministry is trying to take over?" This last part was whispered, for it would be unwise to allow the words being spoken to reach the wrong ears. Dolores Umbridge, the senior undersecretary to Minister Fudge, had been sent to 'teach' Defence Against the Dark Arts and was merely inches away.

He nodded solemnly. "I believe our dear hat is trying to encourage us all to come together as one."

She sighed. "Well that's never going to happen is it?"

"Never say never, my dear Minerva. Miracles can happen when any of us least expect it. I myself found one day that I was short a sock and behold, one appeared."

Minerva rolled her eyes. It was just like Albus to mention socks or lemon drops in the middle of a conversation.

"I just hope Harry will be alright."

"He will be. He's got Miss Weasley, or shall I say Mrs Potter. I may or may not have left that piece of information out when telling them about the soul bond." His eyes twinkled madly.

She went white. " _Soul Bond?"_ she hissed.

"Indeed, my dear. Your potatoes are going cold."

PP PP PP PP PP PP

At the Gryffindor table, the festivities were in full swing. Ron, as usual, had too much food in his mouth and Hermione was trying to correct his habits – a factor that amused his girlfriend Lavender to no end. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to help a first year and Neville tried to distract Hermione with a kiss, attracting catcalls around the hall.

 _I can't believe Hermione caught us out._ Ginny thought to him.

 _Tell me about it! We're going to have to a) use the journals more and b) talk out loud._ He mentally sighed. The bond was their little secret that no one could know about.

 _Do you think Dumbledore would know how we can be less suspicious?_

 _Maybe. We'll arrange a meeting at some point – maybe we can talk to him after Peter's trial._

 _Mmmm. Draco's watching us._

Harry looked up and found that indeed, they were being watched. He nodded subtly at the boy and continued eating his sausages.

PP PP PP PP PP

When the food had cleared away and bellies were full, Headmaster Dumbledore stood. Talking ceased immediately as the students all turned to face him.

"If I may have your attention for a moment or two, I have a few start of term notices to give. Of course, first years must know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Our older students would do to remember this also." Harry, Ron and Hermione blushed and smirked. "Mr Filch has asked, for what is apparently the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors, nor is anything on his rather extensive list. We've had two staffing changes, with Professor Grubbly-Plank returning in place of Hagrid and Professor Umbridge, who will be instructing you in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Try-outs for Quidditch will be happening next week. Please see your house captains for –"

He was interrupted by a soft " _hem hem,"_ and the school watched in horror as Dolores Umbridge stood and rambled about how wonderful she was and what an 'honor' it was. Harry tried his best not to laugh when he heard Hermione next to him adding her own commentary under her breath.

Once it was finally over, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and made a run for it.

PP PP PP PP PP PP

Hours later, the entire group of friends sat by the fire. Ginny and Harry were sharing the loveseat, Neville and Hermione were on the floor, Lavender was on another couch with Ron. The food had been delectable.

"Quite a feast eh?" Ron remarked.

"You _would_ say that Ronald, food is like your soulmate." Hermione teased.

"Sorry Hermione, but that would be me." Lavender retorted with a smile.

Neville butted in and said, "Hermione is definitely mine." This earned him a light kiss. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other. _You're mine._ They both echoed.

Silence followed for a while as they enjoyed each other's company. It was broken by Neville, who turned to Ginny, asking "I noticed when I was at Black Manor that you and Mr Black are very close. What's up with that?"

"Let me tell you about the first day I met him and you might understand."

 _Flashback_

 _It was another regular day at the Burrow. Arthur and Percy had gone off to work, explosions could be heard from the twin's bedroom, Ron was playing chess with Ginny, and Molly was cleaning. A sudden chime that came from the direction of the fireplace alerted them to Albus Dumbledore's presence. Molly rushed over to talk with him._

" _Albus, hello!"_

" _Hello Molly, dearest. I wonder, could I come through? I wish to discuss something with you. Your children may also join us as this concerns them too."_

" _Oh, absolutely. Please excuse the mess."_

 _Albus smiled and stepped through. "Thank you very much." He looked around. "Ah, I do love your home. One feels rather at peace here, even amongst the chaos."_

 _She blushed. "Well, I do try. CHILDREN! RON, FRED, GEORGE, GINNY! Come here please, Headmaster Dumbledore is here."_

 _One by one, they appeared. "Hello sir." Ginny said happily._

 _He nodded kindly in greeting. "If you'll all have a seat, I have a task for you." As soon as everyone was comfortable, Albus began. "I've heard from a certain acquaintance of ours that those in the Order are no longer safe. We've been moving people into safehouses. I wondered if you would do me the honour of staying with a friend of mine while we add more security here."_

 _There was silence as the weight of what was said settled. "What's the Order?" Ron asked._

" _The Order of the Phoenix was a resistance group I started in the first war to strategically fight against Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, you are too young to join. Anyway, are you all agreeable to this?"_

" _Does Arthur know? What does he think?"_

" _You know me too well, my dear Molly. Yes, I went to him first and he is fine with it. However he requested that I be the one to tell you."_

 _Molly sighed. "If that's what is best."_

" _Trust me. It is. The sooner, the better."_

 _So, that morning at ten o'clock, the Weasley family moved themselves and their clothing into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Upon arrival, Ron had been pleased, Ginny confused and the twins scared out their wits – Molly had screamed when she realised who Dumbledore's friend was._

" _SIRIUS BLACK! Albus, you want us to live with a murderer?"_

" _Mum, he's not a murderer. He was wrongly convicted." Ron bravely spoke up._

" _WHAT? Surely you must be confused."_

" _Twelve years is an abnormally long time for a common garden rat to live don't you think, Molly?" Sirius asked calmly. He'd expected such a reaction._

 _She flinched. "But didn't they only find a finger?"_

" _Yes, the basket case cut it off and transformed."_

" _Mum, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't knowingly put us in danger. Would you Professor?" Ginny turned and looked strongly at him._

" _Miss Weasley is correct. Sirius here was thrown in Azkaban without a trial. As it stands, he is Harry's godfather, the owner of this house and a very good man. Surely you remember what he was like in the first war."_

 _Sirius bowed. "A tour then? Come and have a drink and we'll get started."_

 _The filed into the dining room. Ron slapped him on the back saying "Good to see you again Padfoot." This of course did not go unnoticed by the twins, who stopped in their tracks and bowed. "THE Padfoot? From Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs? We're not worthy. We're not worthy."_

 _The answering grin said it all. "Come on lads, welcome to my home." Ginny, Molly and Albus followed._

 _Ginny ended up sitting by Sirius. She was shy at first, introducing herself properly and then relaxing a little when he began to tell stories of his days at Hogwarts._

"And then I told him I knew what it was like to be accused of something you didn't do. The rest is history."

"Yeah, I suppose that would give you a good reason to be close."

It was at least one am before anyone made it to bed.

PP PP PP PP PP

Harry awoke on the morning of September 6th feeling surprisingly refreshed. "Morning Ron, Neville." He said as he sat up.

Ron screamed. "What's my sister doing in your bed?" Seamus and Dean were now awake and very very curious. Neville just chuckled in amusement.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked around. Sure enough, Ginny was next to him. That explained why he wasn't tired then – she always seemed to give him extra energy. He leant down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good morning, Gin."

She blinked sleepily. "Morning Harry. What's going on?"

"Ron didn't realise you were in my bed. He's a bit worried." _You'd better sit up love. Then he can see that you're still dressed._

Ginny sat up. "If you must know Ronald, I was here last night comforting Harry – he was a bit nervous about this morning's trial. I happened to fall asleep at some point." She rolled her eyes. _Bit of a drama queen, isn't he?_

 _Just a bit._ Harry responded, trying not to laugh.

 _Do you think he'll get over it?_

 _Eventually… when he's old and grey, and he and Lav have had ten kids._

Harry couldn't contain his laughs anymore.

"Harry! What are you laughing at? It's not funny?"

"Sorry. Must be nerves. Let's get up then. You are coming right? Padfoot needs the support."

Ron nodded stiffly. "All right then."

Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair. Remus and Tonks had arrived under the guise of being security and everyone involved in the event was tense. Ginny had spent ten minutes trying to convince Harry to eat and not even the promise of some alone time later that evening had cheered him up.

Finally, 9am arrived and the quartet left to testify at what was quite possibly the trial of the century. It was time to let an innocent man go free.

 **A/N: I stopped here because I want the trial to be in the next chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it – I'll try and make 5000 words in the next chapter. Remember, if you're reviewing, keep it nice. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back to Purest Power! Last time, our favourite couple and their friends returned to Hogwarts for the start of another year. We had a startling revelation from Dumbledore about the bond and then the friends settled in with stories. A few days later, Ginny woke up in Harry's bed, scaring Ron and the quartet left to testify at the trial. Naturally, this chapter will include said trial, a celebration party and Dumbledore confesses to Harry and Ginny that he hasn't told the full truth. Then, I leave you with a cliffhanger in Potions class.**

 _ **From Last Time**_

 _Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair. Remus and Tonks had arrived under the guise of being security and everyone involved in the event was tense. Ginny had spent ten minutes trying to convince Harry to eat and not even the promise of some alone time later that evening had cheered him up._

 _Finally, 9am arrived and the quartet left to testify at what was quite possibly the trial of the century. It was time to let an innocent man go free._

 **Chapter 8**

Landing in the middle of a London Street was not normal. Not for a muggle anyway. Thankfully, none were present when Harry Potter appeared suddenly with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and their escorts, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Come on, Arthur and Molly are waiting inside," Remus whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in reply and took Ginny's hand.

"Where do we go?" He asked. This was, after all, his first time inside the Ministry halls.

"Just follow me."

He was surprised to learn that the Visitor's entrance was situated in a red telephone box. Harry looked around in fascination. The surrounding street contained several shabby looking offices, a pub and an overflowing skip. Very subtle, he thought to himself. They stepped inside, watching for signs of muggles. Tonks stepped forward to the telephone once the door was closed, dialling a six, two, four, four, two combination. A woman's voice filled it. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Nymphadora Tonks, here with Remus Lupin to escort Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger to testify as witnesses at the trial of Sirius Black."

"Thank you," the voice said eerily. Everyone was quiet as they waited with bated breath. Suddenly, badges appeared. Harry looked at his. _Harry Potter, witness for Sirius Black._ A small smile appeared on his face. This was really happening. Justice was finally being served for his Godfather. He might actually have a loving home now. He pinned the badge proudly to his robes. She spoke again. "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk located on the far side of the Atrium."

Silence reigned again until the floor shuddered. Harry gulped. _Don't worry love, this is normal. It's an elevator_. After that he was able to enjoy the ride down, watching the sidewalk disappear and be replaced by darkness. The end of the grinding sound Harry had heard indicated that they were inside the hallowed halls. A bright light filled the box and as they stepped out, Harry could hear the voice wishing them a pleasant day.

The Ministry of Magic was an elaborate building. Harry's mouth dropped open. They were standing in a long, splendid hall with glossy dark wood. Above them, a peacock blue ceiling glistened with gleaming golden symbols and the walls on either side of them were panelled in shiny black brick. Fireplaces were set into them and every few seconds, a soft whoosh would indicate that an employee had arrived at work. Halfway down the hall was a fountain depicting a witch and a wizard surrounded by various types of creatures who looked at the couple in adoration. The soft hiss off falling water joined the many pops and cracks of people apparating in and busy bosses stomping wherever they went.

Once their wands were checked, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood talking amongst themselves while Tonks arranged for another auror to join them.

"Right kids, when no one else is around, call me Dora. Otherwise, it's Auror Tonks for today. If you ask me, I'd prefer Auror Lupin, but Remus hasn't put a ring on it yet. No pressure." She winked at her boyfriend. "Sirius and Peter's trial is in Courtroom Ten. Come this way please."

 _Courtroom Ten? That's where they trialled Barty Crouch Jr, Karkaroff and all those other Death Eaters._ Harry noted with interest to Ginny as they walked along.

 _Harry? How do you know that?_

 _Professor Dumbledore's pensieve last year. I fell into it._

Harry laughed quietly as her breath caught in horror. Finally, they reached the courtroom. The quartet had been joined along the way by Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, an order member.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hermione asked quietly, breaking the silence that fell on them as they waited.

"Of course he will be. The only thing they can actually charge him for is being an illegal animagus but that's a simple fix. He's innocent of the rest." Ron replied, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Dora, will they use Veritaserum?"

"No doubt. They won't believe either of them without it. At least, that's what Albus reckons."

Harry sighed. "Well, let's get this over with then. Into the Lion's Den on three. One, two, three." He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Chatter turned to stunned silence at their arrival.

"Right on time, Mr Potter." Fudge sneered. Harry nodded respectfully and taking Ginny's hand, sat down in his assigned seat. As it happened, it was not Fudge but Amelia Bones that was leading the trial.

 _This is a very big factor in our favour._ Ginny said to Harry through their bond.

 _Really? Why?_

 _She's known as the fairest DMLE head. She'll listen._

Harry caught Amelia's eye and gave her a small smile. She tilted her head briefly to indicate she'd received his message and then stood. "Welcome all to the trial of Mr Sirius Black and Mr Peter Pettigrew, previously believed to be dead. I ask that you please do your best to remain quiet while the questioning is happening, and we will get through this smoothly. Thank you. Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Dawlish, please bring them through."

That explained Shacklebolt's presence. Harry's heart sped up. There was no turning back now. A side door opened, presenting Sirius. Another door on the opposite side of the room opened. Dawlish had Pettigrew firmly within his grip. Despite Amelia's request, murmurs filled the room. Once he was secured in the chair, she began.

"I'd like to first call forth Mr Sirius Black, who has requested to be questioned under veritaserum – therefore leaving no room for doubt. Mr Black, if you will?"

Sirius stepped forward, ready to face his fate. Kingsley administered three drops to him and stepped back. Sirius' eyes glazed over.

"Please state your full name and date of birth."

"Sirius Orion Black, born November 3, 1959."

"Mr Black, are you a supporter of Voldemort?"

"No, and I never have been. I would rather die."

"Were you the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter?"

"Originally, yes. However we were convinced by Peter to change. He claimed I was the obvious choice."

"How and why did you escape from Azkaban?"

"Well, one day Minister Fudge was visiting the prison and I asked for his newspaper to do the crossword. I was looking at the article on the front of the Weasley family when I noticed Peter in his animagus form. I knew I had to protect Harry. So I transformed into mine, a black dog that resembles a grim and slipped through one of the bars and swim to land."

"That is all. Thank you. Those in favour of dropping all charges?"

Every member of the Wizengamot raised their hand. Having spoken under the influence of Veritaserum, it was impossible for any lie to be spoken.

"Mr Black, the Wizengamot has found you innocent. Please register your form with the appropriate department. I appreciate your cooperation. Can we have Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to testify against Mr Pettigrew?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and made their way to the floor.

"Because we are running slightly behind schedule, I will question the four of you together. Is this alright?"

"Yes Ma'am." They said together.

"So, Mr Potter, please tell us what happened on the night that you discovered the truth about Mr Black?"

"The night at the Shrieking Shack? Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff, was being executed so the three of us were at his hut, supporting him. Hagrid gave back Ron's rat back and we left so we wouldn't run into MacNair. Out of nowhere, Scabbers bit Ron and ran off after a black dog that had come racing by. Ron was dragged by the dog into the Whomping Willow and vanished from sight. Hermione and I followed and ended up in a room. The dog had disappeared and a human, Sirius, was in its place. With the help of our Defence teacher, he revealed to us that Scabbers was in fact not a rat. They told us the story you heard, unveiled him and we left."

"Thank you. Miss Granger, anything to add?"

"Sirius also told us about the evidence that proves it was Peter that killed the muggles. Only a finger was found at the scene – and at the time, Mr Pettigrew did not have the silver hand. Instead, his right index finger was strangely absent, and he was most definitely not dead."

"Ah, interesting. Mr Weasley, can you tell me what happened while your friends were absent?"

"Like Harry said, I was dragged into the Whomping Willow and into a room in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius, in his dog form, helped me onto the bed and then transformed, apologising about my leg. That was when the other two arrived."

Amelia looked down at the scroll before her. Her face paled and she hastily attempted to regather her wits. "Miss – excuse me, I got something in my eye – Weasley, if I may ask you a few questions also?"

"Of course, Madam Bones." Ginny said politely. _Not sure how I can help though_ , she added silently to Harry.

 _Gin, sweetie, you were the one that helped catch Peter._

 _Oh, true. Did you see her face though? Something's up._

 _It'll be alright. You're strong._

"Sorry dear, you looked like someone I knew for a second. I heard tell that the plot to catch Mr Pettigrew was your idea. Is this correct?"

"It is. Would you like me to share more details?"

"Yes, please. That was my next question actually."

 _Aha, Gotcha!_ Ginny thought before turning to the council to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my father Arthur is rather passionate in his love of muggle items. I love him to death and would do anything for him, especially support his craziest endeavours. One day, dad introduced me to muggle rat traps – they're a device that lures a rodent with something it might like, such as cheese. My brother Ron, of course, told me the full story of the escape when we got back from Hogwarts following my second year, his third and it left me rather curious. I knew he couldn't be dead, so I kept my eyes open. When we stayed in Mr Black's company this summer, I saw a rat with a silver paw in my room. I was about to tell Sirius about the rat traps when my husband, I'm sorry, my boyfriend was beaten by his relatives and brought to us. When he recovered, we set the traps and found him in the corner of the library after our Diagon Alley trip."

 _Ginny, what happened just then? You called me your husband, not that I'm unflattered._

Ginny's cheeks began to turn pink. _I don't know, honestly Harry I don't._ She began to cry, fearful.

 _Does this remind you a little of Tom?_ Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. _You know, thinking one thing but saying another._

She nodded hesistantly. _Yes._

 _Shhh, I'll always protect you. I won't let him hurt you._ He rubbed her back, embracing her without shame. _And whatever rumours the papers start spouting, we'll deal with them together. Like we always will._

 _What did I do to deserve you, Harry Potter?_

 _You were born, my dear Ginny. You're perfect to me._ He kissed her forehead and then proudly moved so she stood with him for everyone to see.

A few people sniffled, touched by their display. Amelia cleared her throat. "If you'll all kindly cooperate with us, this trial will be over in five minutes. The four of you may join Mr Black."

When they reached the stand, Harry and Ginny grabbed Sirius in a tight hug. They watched numbly as Remus quickly confirmed the details of the events at the Shrieking Shack and Peter was given his own dose of Veritaserum. He admitted under the influence of it that he'd joined in fear, was responsible for the resurrection of Lord Voldemort and could give names of others. Among them were Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, Patroclus Nott, Antonin Dolohov, Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr, Walden MacNair, Augustus Rookwood and Corban Yaxley.

"For crimes including Mass Murder, the resurrection of Lord Voldemort and illegal use of the animagus transformation, Mr Pettigrew is hereby sentenced to the dementors kiss on this evening, at five pm. Mr Black, you are free to go. Enjoy the rest of your life."

Tears streamed down Sirius' face. He'd imagined this moment for his entire time in Azkaban. The only thing that was missing was Lily and James. Now all he needed was his wife and child – then life would be perfect.

"Auror Lupin, if I may see you a moment." Kingsley said, winking at Dora, whose face was cycling through a range of appearances. "I heard you earlier. I thought I'd indulge for once in my life." Dora giggled but followed after him despite her surprise.

PP PP PP PP PP PP

After a full half hour of fending off very excited witches and wizards, Sirius Black finally made it to the registration desk. Padfoot was noted on paper and off they went.

The return to Grimmauld Place was an emotional one. Hugs and kisses were in no lack and even Mrs Weasley had dressed up to join in the fun. It was a lot to take in for one man, so Sirius made an escape to the drawing room every so often. On his tenth visit, he paused, listening as Hermione giggled at something Neville said. She was gorgeous. Her smile spread so wide it reached her eyes. Harry and Ginny joined them a minute later, love pouring off them in spades.

Looking out the enchanted window after dinner, he wished upon a star that he would find his baby girl or boy so he could have someone of his own to spoil. His wish would soon be granted.

PP PP PP PP PP

On September 9th, the happy group of students began classes again at Hogwarts. However, their day turned sour when Umbridge issued Harry yet another detention. She'd done so for any reason she could find since they'd met and until then, he'd been successful at persuading her to either give up or delay the punishment. His luck ran out there.

Umbridge was more determined than ever to get him to slip up, now that Sirius was free and there was evidence that Lord Voldemort had in fact returned.

"What's the reason today Madam Umbridge?" Harry sighed.

"Look, dear boy," she simpered. "Most of us in the wizarding world don't really believe you. I need to rectify your behaviour. Now, sit down at the desk and get your parchment out. I have a special quill here for you. You're going to write 'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many times, ma'am?"

"Oh, enough to let the message _sink in_."

Harry scoffed but began without complaint, in the hope she'd stay quiet.

 _Harry, where are you?_ Ginny called to him.

 _Detention with toadie._

 _What? Why?_

 _She believes I'm telling lies._

Harry was glad he couldn't see Ginny because her response was _Codswallop! That's bloody ridiculous. What are you doing anyway?_

 _Lines._ He winced as he thought it.

 _Harry, what's wrong?_

 _Just… cramp._ Searing pain shot through his hand.

In the Gryffindor common room, Ginny felt the jolt too. _Harry, what the hell is going on? And don't you lie to me._

 _I told you, lines. With her 'special quill.'_

Ginny's heart dropped. _Harry, what colour is the ink on the parchment?_

Harry paused. _Oh, uh, red._

 _Stay there, I'm coming. That's not good. What room are you in?_

 _Her office. The one with all the cats on the third floor._

 _Whatever you do, don't write anymore._ Ginny warned and ran off, knocking urgently on Professor McGonagall's door.

When the woman answered, she sagged in relief and began to sob. The professor led her in, ignorant of her other guest, Severus Snape.

"Miss Weasley? What is it?"

"Umbridge is using a blood quill on Harry. I felt it through our bond."

Snape gasped from the corner. "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say, if my hand is searing right now, I imagine his is much worse." Ginny snapped. "Sorry Professor. I'm just scared."

"Where is he?" He asked, shockingly civil.

"Her office. Surrounded by pink walls and disturbing cats."

Snape shuddered, as did McGonagall. No one liked that room. "Go now, I'll be here with Dittany, and firewhiskey for us."

On the way to Umbridge's office, Ginny couldn't help but wonder aloud about the Potions Professor. "I've never seen him that civil."

"Masks are wonderful things dear. I find that I drop mine around those I feel comfortable with too."

Ginny eyed her but said nothing. As it happened, they arrived just in time to stop Umbridge from killing Harry. By his appearance it was obvious she'd used the cruciatus on him and was about to go further. Minerva and Ginny worked together in perfect harmony that night - Ginny held Harry while he sobbed in relief while Minerva bound Umbridge and floo called Dumbledore. Harry was then helped back to Minerva's office where Professor Snape was waiting with dittany. Once he'd recovered, the young couple spent the rest of the night in each other's company, saying little aloud and drawing love from each other's embrace.

PP PP PP PP PP PP

A few days later, Harry and Ginny finally had an opportunity to approach the headmaster. A meeting was arranged for 3pm that day.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, how nice to see you." Albus greeted them.

"And you Professor. We have something to discuss with you."

"And I you, funnily enough. Which of us shall go first?"

"I guess we can go first." Harry responded reluctantly. _He's hiding something._

 _I know. I can see that._ Ginny replied. "Professor, we have a small issue. Hermione is on to us. I'm afraid she caught us talking through the link. I happened to accidentally tell her what Harry said about the thestrals. She knew we were hiding something when we didn't answer a question of she asked at the feast."

"Ah, yes the thestrals. That is rather interesting indeed. What did you say about them Mr Potter?"

"I didn't know what they were, but I told Ginny they resembled a dead horse."

"Well, that is one description I have heard a few times. Indeed. If I am correct, you wish to make it less obvious that you are having 'silent conversation.'"

The young couple before him sighed. "Yes."

Albus walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out a thin tome. "While I am no expect on the subject myself, having been in love with Gellert Grindelwald, this is a journal from a friend of mine who experienced the same thing. You may remember this friend from the adventures of your first year, Mr Potter."

Harry gasped. "Nicholas Flamel?"

"Yes, he and his wife shared a bond much like yours. I believe their writings will help."

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, my apologies about your hand Mr Potter. I'm glad young Ginny was able to get you out in time. Ms Umbridge has been sentenced to Azkaban as more students stepped forward when they found out. Back to the subject of your bond, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you."

 _He loves to shock people, doesn't he?_ Harry complained to Ginny.

 _Indeed he does. You ready?_

 _Sure. I'm with you._

She squeezed his hand before turning her attention to the headmaster.

"When you met on Platform 9 ¾ , a connection formed between your two souls. When Harry slayed the beast in the Chamber and rescued you, young Ginny, the connection was sealed, for lack of a better word. Over the next two years your love for each other only grew stronger and by the time you began writing to each other, all that was required to 'complete' the bond was a kiss. Now here's the part few know about. The nature of your bond means that you are, in fact, married."

"Married, sir?" Harry asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, Mr Potter. And our records have shown her as Potter ever since."

"Not that I'm upset, but how did you manage to keep it from getting out?" Ginny asked. "And is that why I called Harry my husband in the trial… was the bond taking over?"

"To answer your second question first, I believe you are correct. You care so deeply for each other that in that moment, the bond made itself known. As for how I kept it secret, I am the headmaster. I have authority over certain matters."

"Thank you for your honesty. I believe we'd best be getting back to the common room now. Our friends will be wondering where we are."

"All right. Good night, Mr and Mrs Potter." Albus said with bright eyes.

The couple left, hand in hand, armed with new knowledge that Albus knew could shake the wizarding world when used properly.

PP PP PP PP

 _So, married huh?_ Harry said as they walked along the halls.

 _Mmm, that's gonna be a hard one to keep secret._

Harry was filled with an overwhelming desire to kiss her. _Well, I guess that means you have every right to wake up next to me. Damn it Gin, I really really want to kiss you._

 _That sounds promising. Shall we?_

When they finally got back to the tower, Ginny fell asleep in her bed, exhausted from her day. When she awoke, Harry was next to her. It seemed there was more to the bond than they both realised.

PP PP PP PP

The following Monday, the fifth-year class was faced with their least favourite Professor.

Snape walked in, robes flaring and wasted no time in beginning the lesson. "Today, dunderheads, we are brewing the arbor familiae potion, also known as the family tree potion. When made correctly, it will reveal all ancestors of the brewer, living or dead. Pair up and make enough for both of you. The recipe is on the board, begin!"

Neville paired up with Hermione, Ron with Lavender and Dean with Seamus, leaving Harry to work with Parvati. He sighed.

"So, let's do this eh?"

Harry and Parvati gathered the necessary ingredients and began to brew. While they worked, they talked quietly, discussing the Quidditch team's chances at winning, Umbridge's horrible teaching and Sirius' trial. Harry's curiosity was tickled when she brought up the topic of Hermione.

"Harry, I've noticed a couple of times that Hermione's eyes have changed colour this week."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on Friday we were all getting ready in the girl's bathroom. She looked at me and instead of brown, her eyes were a steely grey. It happened again this morning."

"Really? I wonder if they're still like that. Hey, Hermione!"

"Yes Harry?" Hermione replied, unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

"Have you found that crushing the beetle instead of cutting it releases the juice better?" He and Parvati had accidentally done it and gotten more than they expected.

Her eyes widened and sure enough, they were Grey. Harry turned to Parvati, looking rather pale. "Wow, no kidding. Let's keep going. What's the next step?"

 _Harry are you alright? I just felt a wave of shock and fear go through me._

 _Gin, we're brewing the family tree Potion. I'm working with Parvati and she told me that Hermione's eyes have been Grey instead of brown lately. I saw the truth for myself when I asked her a question about beetles._

 _That's strange. I think I did notice it on Friday, come to think of it._

 _My dear Mrs Potter, do use your wonderful mind for a moment. I have only seen that shade of grey in one other person's eyes._

He felt her pause. _Who?_

 _Sirius!_

It was her turn to feel surprised. _You don't think – no way, he can't be!_

 _I guess we're about to find out. She's done brewing, as are we._

 _I'll excuse myself to the bathroom. I can't concentrate right now._

"Done? Good, our resident know-it-all can be our guinea pig. If you'll put a lock of hair into your potion please?"

She did so and Harry's heart began to race. A tense minute later, the parchment before her filled. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger fainted. Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that.

 **A/N: Eeek. 10 pages. Longest chapter I've ever written. Bit of a shocker eh? I know I'm not a professional author, but I did enjoy writing this. Thanks for joining and please return.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back to the Purest Power. For those of you who didn't like my twist, I'm sorry. I did foreshadow it though – I said in an earlier chapter that his girlfriend had banished the day she told him she was pregnant. Anyway, this chapter picks up where we left off and then Sirius comes to see her in the hospital wing. Plus, Dumbledore decides to share the prophecy and then offers the couple a gift they would be silly to refuse. Note, there is one slightly mature-themed conversation in this chapter. Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

" _Done? Good, our resident know-it-all can be our guinea pig. If you'll put a lock of hair into your potion please?"_

 _She did so and Harry's heart began to race. A tense minute later, the parchment before her filled. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger fainted. Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that._

 **Chapter 9**

In the moment that Hermione Granger fainted, time seemed to stand still for those that loved her most – that is, her boyfriend Neville, her best friend Harry, and his wife Ginny, who was seeing everything through her bond with her husband. Harry ran to her, removing his outer robe to support her head. Neville joined them on the floor, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"Patil, make yourself useful run and get Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore. Don't dawdle! The rest of you, hurry up and do yours. If it's correct, it will fill the paper, much like this one." Professor Snape snapped.

"Uh, yes sir. As you wish!"

Snape scowled. "Longbottom, what did you do wrong?"

"Sir, the potion itself was perfect. I-I-I've really come a long way. Maybe try looking at the parchment."

Snape picked it up and shoved it at Neville. "You do it, silly boy."

"Fine, I will. Hermione Granger – mother, Marie Granger Black nee Prewett; father, Sirius Black."

A series of gasps spread through the classroom. Hermione Granger was the daughter of Sirius Black?

 _Oh my goodness, Harry! You have a godsister._ Ginny gasped.

 _And you, my dear wife, seem to have a sister-in-law after all. Technically speaking._

 _Is she alright yet?_

 _She will be. I'll meet you outside the Hospital Wing._

As it happened, Hermione was slowly waking up. "What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Miss Granger, or shall I say _Black,_ it appears you couldn't handle the truth," the Potions Professor sneered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Neville yelled.

"Clean up! I don't need to answer to you." He swept out the room, robes billowing behind him. Harry stood, seeing no choice but to restore order to the room.

"Everyone, I know this a surprise, but we need to support Hermione by staying out of her way and letting Neville look after her. Let's all stay calm, pack our supplies away and clear the mess. And don't forget to put your parchment on Professor Snape's desk as this is still an assignment. When you're done, go back to the tower and don't speak a word of this situation until her father has been informed. Thank you!"

"Excellently said, Mr Potter." Albus said, stepping into the room with Poppy. "May I have a word with you outside?"

"Absolutely sir." Harry replied and followed him out.

"May I ask exactly what happened? Miss Patil was rather shaken, so it was hard to understand her."

Harry nodded. "Well, Professor Snape asked us to make something called the family tree potion. It all went smoothly until it came time to drop our hairs in. Hermione's result appeared and she obviously didn't expect it, so she fainted."

"What did it say?" Albus asked.

"You mean Parvati didn't tell you? Sirius is her father."

Albus' breath left him. "Oh my! I remember him telling me that his wife had gone missing. This is wonderful news!"

"Yes, Ginny was excited because now she has a sister-in-law."

"I see you are adjusting to married life." Albus teased with a wink. "Let us assist Poppy in transporting your sister, as you call her, to the infirmary. She'll give her a sleeping , if you would call Sirius and let him know he is required at Hogwarts – claim it is Order Business. I dare say he deserves a bit of happiness. By the way Harry, I find myself to be rather fond of Mars Bars."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny were reunited with a chaste kiss. The trip to the infirmary took less than five but it had been his responsibility make sure that his classmates had finished before they left.

 _Well hello there. I missed you._ Harry said to her.

 _I missed you too. I can't believe this has happened._

 _Professor Dumbledore has one more task for me. I have to let Sirius know he's needed here._

 _Ooh fun, can I come?_

 _You're my wife. Of course._

Harry took her hand and led her to the headmaster's office. "Mars Bars," he said to the gargoyle, watching with satisfaction as it moved aside. The couple wandered over to the fireplace. Ginny found the pot of floo powder and held it for Harry, who took a handful and threw it in.

"Order Headquarters!"

There was a small chime and Sirius' head appeared in the flames. "Oh, Harry! Ginny! Nice to see you. How are you? Why are you using Albus' floo?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent me. He needs you here urgently. Don't worry, it's nothing bad but I wouldn't waste time."

"Alright, I'll just grab my cloak and I'll come through."

Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes. _How do we conceal our excitement babe?_ Ginny asked.

 _I was about to ask you the same._

 _Maybe we should just not say anything,_ she suggested helplessly.

Their silent argument was interrupted by Sirius' arrival. "Ah, were you having one of those silent lover's spats? James and Lily used to have them all the time."

Harry snorted. "Sure, Padfoot. We'll go with that. Now come on."

On the way down, Sirius did try to question them, but they were united in their determination to not let anything slip. They wanted this to be a complete surprise for him. Sirius' mind raced as they escorted him. Had something happened to Remus? No, it couldn't be. Harry and Ginny didn't seem upset.

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything?" Sirius begged when they reached the Grand Staircase. What he didn't realise was that rumours were already spreading, and his being there did nothing to quell them.

"Not here, no." Harry replied. _We need to hurry. He can't know before he gets to the infirmary._

 _I know Harry. And I'm right here with you._

 _I've just thought of something. I'll create a diversion._

"I love you Ginny," he said loudly for everyone around to hear. He gently placed his thumb on her cheek, pretending to wipe away tears.

"I love you too Harry. I'm sorry, I've got to go. I can't talk about this right now." She hiked up her robes and trotted off down the corridor. Sirius frowned but followed once he realised what his godson was doing.

Only once they were clear of the crowd did Harry take a breath.

 _Well played. Well done, Mrs Potter. Only now everyone's probably going to think I knocked you up._

Ginny giggled. "Sirius, we're almost there. Harry and I will take you as far as Dumbledore and then we have business to attend to."

"Fine…" Sirius whined.

"Stop worrying Padfoot." Harry muttered.

The rest of the journey was spent in tense silence.

It was a rather big relief when Harry, Ginny and Sirius reached the infirmary doors. For Harry and Ginny, the doors represented the end of their task; for Sirius, they represented the start of a new life, although he did not yet know it.

"Harry, Ginny, thank you. If you would please find Mr Longbottom, I believe he might appreciate your company. Sirius, wonderful to see you again. Follow me."

As soon as the young Potter's left, Albus laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Mr Black, we found your daughter. You can thank Severus later."

"What does _Snivellus_ have to do with this? Wait, she's alive?"

Albus sighed at the animosity that still existed between the two men. "Yes, we have. His lesson for today was the Family Tree potion. I do believe you remember your own?"

"Indeed. Horrible day. I was reminded by Bella that I had the displeasure of being related to her."

The doors opened and the conversation fell short as Sirius laid eyes on his child for the first time. "She seems familiar," he remarked.

"Funny you say that, for she was beneath our noses the entire time. In fact, she witnessed your entire trial. Testified even."

Sirius stopped short. "Surely not. It can't be."

"You are not imagining it. Our very own Hermione is yours. Go on, she'll be waking again soon."

A sob escaped his lips. He raced over to the single chair beside the bed and sat down heavily in it. His precious baby was alive. Almost automatically, his hand found her head and he stroked her soft curls. "My baby girl," he whispered.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered. "Neville?" she rasped.

"No, it's me. Your dad. Harry and Ginny got me. You remember what happened right?"

She opened her eyes fully. "Yeah, I do. It's funny, all those times I jokingly called you dad to get your attention… turns out it was actually the truth."

He smiled. "I missed you. I'm sorry I was never there. How's your mother?"

"She was killed in a car crash this summer." Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh honey, that's awful," he said. "Come here, gimme a hug." He moved to the edge of her bed and opened his arms. And for the first time in his life, he held his child.

"Love you dad," she whispered.

"Love you too sweetie."

Neither could be happier.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were hunting for Neville. They'd tried the Common Room, the library and the dormitories, all to no avail.

 _Harry?_ Ginny asked quietly as an idea came to her.

He jumped. He'd been having a rather nice daydream involving his wife. _Yes?_

 _You alright? I was just going to ask if you thought perhaps Neville might be in the greenhouse?_

 _Sorry, I zoned out. He could be. We haven't looked there yet,_ he replied as they walked hand in hand through the corridor.

 _Did you happen to be thinking about husbandly duties?_ Ginny asked casually.

Harry blushed. _Possibly… how did you know?_

 _Well, for one thing, I'm your wife for a reason. And for another, I've been thinking about it too._ Ginny giggled, breaking the tension.

They laughed all the way to the greenhouse. As predicted, Neville was there. He sat on the cold stone, staring vacantly towards the Great Hills. His face was pale and streaked with tear tracks. The couple sat down, Harry on Neville's left and Ginny joining his right.

"Nev, mate, are you alright?"

He sniffed. "I keep seeing her. Her pale face, limbs sprawled over the floor. And there was nothing I could to help other than give her my robe."

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes too. "She's my sister. And I know that Ginny can totally relate – Madam Pomfrey basically had to bring me back from the dead. We're here for you mate."

Ginny took Neville's hand. "It's going to be alright. Besides, having Sirius Black for a father-in-law one day isn't such a bad thing. You've seen how he is with Harry."

Harry snorted. "And Arthur is better? No offense love but I'm often scared of him. I stay up some nights fearing how he might tell me I'm not good enough for you!"

 _Is that true?_ She asked him quietly through their link.

 _Yes. To me, I'm just Harry._

 _He already loves you like a son. Trust me, you're more than good enough._

Neville looked at them, shocked. "If anyone's not good enough, it's me."

"You really think Hermione would believe that rot? She chooses every day to be with you and I can't tell you how much I hear 'Neville this' and 'Neville that'. She loves you to the core."

"You reckon?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but she said that if you treat children the way you treat plants then you're going to make an amazing father," Ginny said kindly.

He blushed. "Wow. Do you think she'll be awake soon?"

"Shall we go and see? Come, Mrs Potter, let us take young sir to see his girlfriend."

"Mrs P-P-Potter?" Neville stuttered.

 _Crumbs! Sorry Gin._

 _It's alright Harry. I trust Nev._ She reassured him. "Indeed, Neville. That, however, is a story for another day."

And together they led him back home, within the castle walls.

Hermione was on cloud nine. Potions had been awful, and Harry had caught her out. But she'd found the answers she'd been seeking for more than ten years. She'd found her dad. She smiled brightly. To think that Draco had been wrong after all – she wasn't a mudblood. She was a daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, a family once tainted by darkness but transformed by her father into a pillar of light. And Neville. He was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. He was sweet, gentle, kind, and only spoke ill of someone if it was completely necessary.

Hermione was torn from her thoughts by someone calling her name. It was him. "Neville!" He walked quickly to the side of her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you." Neville whispered, giving her a quick kiss, which she unhesitatingly deepened.

"I'm here. You have my whole heart."

When they returned to the common room, Harry and Ginny were bombarded with questions about how Hermione was and if they'd sorted out the problem in their relationship. For a second they were confused but remembered in time to stutter out a yes. They were saved from further humiliation by Fawkes appearing in front of them with a letter in his beak.

 _Harry and Ginny_

 _I wonder if you would please meet me in the fourth-floor corridor by the portrait of Alex the Adventurous at around 5pm today._

 _Kindly_

 _Albus_

Harry glanced at his watch. It was five minutes before five – perfect timing. The Headmaster always had been one for theatrics. _Let's go then. After you, my dear._

 _Thank you kind sir._

As the Gryffindor common room was on the fifth floor, the couple didn't have to walk too far. But in the short distance they travelled, both had many thoughts running through their minds. Ginny was thinking about Hermione, the conversation from earlier, the meeting that was about to take place, Hermione again and Sirius while Harry was thinking about the meeting, bedtime and all that had happened in the space of a day.

 _Why do I have a feeling Albus is going to drop another bomb on us?_ Harry sighed.

 _Probably because that's what he does best._

 _Ready to face the music, my Lord?_

Harry bowed teasingly and nodded. When they arrived, he leaned casually against the wall and turned to Ginny. "Do you think he'll be here soon? It's 5:01!"

The portrait swung open. "Looking for me?"

Ginny shrieked in surprise. Harry was torn between laughing or joining her. As neither was a good option for him, he stayed silent and simply raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, sir."

"Come in. We need to talk."

 _In muggle literature, that's never a good thing,_ Harry told her ominously. She giggled. When they were seated, they took a moment to look around. On the opposite end of the room was a rather large queen bed, a dresser, and an ensuite; the middle of the room was composed of a kitchenette and table; and where they sat appeared to be a sitting area.

"What's this about, Professor?"

"The final piece of information I haven't revealed. There are two prophecies regarding Tom's defeat." Albus said gravely.

"Really? Can we hear them sir?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. The first one was witnessed by myself during a job interview for the Divination position here at Hogwarts in 1980. It says that _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

"And the second one sir? We'd like to hear them both before we discuss them."

"Your wish is my command.

 _Oh, those whose hearts do soar_

 _Like the love of the Hogwarts Four_

 _Hear the call, the lion's roar._

 _Born to one, known by all_

 _Born to stag and flower tall_

 _Drawn to she of fire ball_

 _Time shall pass, and barriers fall_

 _Two hearts become one,_

 _Their light as bright as the morning sun_

 _The snake in darkness shall he rule_

 _But love's great light will be the tool_

 _To restore peace to life_

 _And live in joy with no strife."_

There was silence for five minutes as the words were processed. No one knew what to say. It was Harry who broke the silence. "So, you think it's me?"

Albus nodded slowly. "Had Tom not marked you as his equal, the first prophecy may have pertained to Mr Longbottom. But alas, events did not play out that way. The beginning half was overheard by a spy, who took the information to his master. The second prophecy is much, much older – spoken by Godric himself. I believe your parents were often known as the stag and flower to their friends, Harry."

"But, how does it tell us that Harry is the one?" Ginny asked pointedly. She was still a little upset with him.

"As I said, Tom marked him as his equal. The second prophecy refers to a bonded couple – one child born to a stag and flower and drawn to 'she of the fire'. I believe, based on this, that the power He knows not is pure love and you are the couple. Think about it, Mrs Potter. Your hair is like fire."

"There's plenty of redheads!"

Harry put his hand on hers. "Let's give him the benefit of the doubt. If it pertains to us, what do we do about it?"

"Research. I'd start with that journal I gave you."

"Alright. We'll have a go sir."

Albus smiled. "Do stop calling me Sir, you know I prefer Albus. Anyway, I have an apology gift for you."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Oh?"

The old man swept his arm around in an arc. "These quarters. I figured that since you're married, you deserve the privacy. You'll need to set a password but I think it's time that it happened."

"Thank you, Albus. We forgive you." Harry said after a quiet argument with Ginny.

"I will take my leave now. Enjoy your evening."

Half an hour after he left, they managed to decide on a password.

"I think we should make it Lily," Harry suggested aloud. The couple were practicing so they would no longer be caught out by their friends.

"In honour of your mother?"

"Sort of. Having been married for a couple of months and spending precious time with you, I know how blessed my dad felt when he looked at her. You, Ginevra Molly Potter, are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, Harry, you are sweet." She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Hold me."

 **A/N: I'm not sure why I start and finish my chapters with author's notes but I do. Anyway, I hope this chapter was a little better than the last and that you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas or suggestions that you want to see, feel free to put in a request. Oh, also, when I say that Harry and Ginny are married, remember that the soul bond has made it so. They will eventually have a proper ceremony with their friends but that is neither here nor there. Voldemort needs to be dealt with first. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pp10

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back! Well, what an intense chapter the last one was. Hermione found out her father was alive and was reunited with him, Harry and Ginny discovered new thoughts while looking for Neville and Dumbledore confessed that there was something else he'd left out. Harry and Ginny were also given a gift. Let's check in on all our friends now, as Voldemort begins to make another move. Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Half an hour after he left, they managed to decide on a password._

" _I think we should make it Lily," Harry suggested aloud. The couple were practicing so they would no longer be caught out by their friends._

" _In honour of your mother?"_

" _Sort of. Having been married for a couple of months and spending precious time with you, I know how blessed my dad felt when he looked at her. You, Ginevra Molly Potter, are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

" _Oh, Harry, you are sweet." She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Hold me."_

 **Chapter 10**

Lord Voldemort had lived a very interesting life. He'd been born on December 31, 1926 to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Senior. He was a half-blood and was eventually considered to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time, surpassing even Grindelwald. His childhood had been spent in an orphanage, where he'd been starved of love, and entered Hogwarts at age eleven. He was sorted into Slytherin, and performed many dark acts, including splitting his soul and opening the Chamber of Secrets. His adventures had led to many innocent lives lost and two violent wars.

"Ah, my little friends. Come, speak with me," he ordered.

Cautiously, his followers approached, their masks covering their true feelings.

"Rosier, what news do you bring?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, and myself scouted out Potter's family. They are most boring people ever, but they're perfect bait."

"You can't be serious," sneered a voice from the back of the room. "He hates them."

"What about his girlfriend?" Voldemort asked.

"We could try. But she might be hard to get. He almost blew us up last time, my Lord."

"Try harder. You've let me down, Bella. _Crucio!_ "

Bellatrix's screams echoed through the room.

"Severus, come forth. You say he hates his family. What other news do you bring?"

"Dumbledore suspects nothing of your plans, my Lord. He plans on allowing Potter to Hogsmeade as usual and claims he will have a lookout."

"You are hiding something, Severus. _Crucio!"_

Harry woke up screaming, drenched in sweat.

 _Harry! What happened?_ Ginny asked as she sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and poured what love she could into their bond.

 _Snape is in danger. Voldemort knows he's hiding something. We have to let Dumbledore know._

 _Shhhhh, just breathe. I'll go now and let him know._

 _Don't be long._ Harry begged. He turned the lamp on and grabbed the Flamel's journal. She left, and he felt as though she'd taken a part of him with her.

HG HG HG HG HG HG

In their private quarters, Harry and Ginny sat side by side on the bed with the Flamel's journal on their laps. It was only seven am but they were wide awake.

 _Harry, shall I get some parchment and make notes?_ Ginny asked.

 _Oh, yeah sure._ Harry replied, pulling her closer. _We need to tell Hermione soon. It's not fair that Neville and Sirius know and she doesn't._

 _True. I love you so much Harry._ She sniffed. _I wonder where we would be without the bond._

 _I would have asked you to be my girlfriend anyway. I've liked you for ages._

 _Really?_ Ginny got up and walked over to the desk. She shivered as she sat back down on the bed.

 _Yeah, since third year at least._ Harry summoned an extra blanket from the corner and put it over them, shuffling closer so they could fit better. _Damn it Gin, I swear I constantly want to kiss you._

Ginny giggled. _I know. I feel the same. Mind you, we_ are _married._

Harry grinned. _Hey, look at this._ He pointed to a passage on the page. "It seems to be common in the few of us that are bonded that there is a link that allows us to communicate without verbally speaking. As wonderful is this is, it can cause issues for those around. Many of us have reported feeling rather awkward around friends and family. Nicholas and I began to conquer it by talking aloud even when it was just the two of us. Love was the driving force between us and we defeated the dark day by day, kiss by kiss."

"That's different. The kiss by kiss stands out to me, Harry."

"Why? Because of the second prophecy?"

"Yes. It said that love's great light would defeat the darkness."

"And you think it's related because kisses tend to be acts of love?"

"Precisely." Ginny replied and placed her hand on his cheek before gently touching her forehead to his. "Shall I write it down?"

"Might as well, love. It can't hurt."

PP PP PP PP PP

Hermione resumed classes as normal a few days later, having happily taken her father's last name after a trip to Gringotts. Defence was being taught by Auror Shacklebolt while they found a replacement for Umbridge, and Snape had been suspended from teaching but was allowed to remain living at Hogwarts.

"Now, what you need to remember is that your wand may be taken from you – so you need to know how to fight without it," Shacklebolt said.

A knock sounded and the door opened. "Kingsley?"

"Ah, Sirius. Can I help you?"

Whispers twittered through the room as Sirius replied, "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to my daughter."

"Oh, of course. Miss Black, you may leave. There is no homework."

Hermione blushed and stood, quietly telling Neville she would see him later. Her father helped her gather her books and they left, hand in hand. He led her through the halls for at least five minutes before they stopped.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

He pulled a blindfold out of his robes and tied it over her eyes. As she discovered, trust was an emotion that could be built without physical sight. It was funny when she thought about what had led her to this moment. For years she'd wished that she could find her father, wished with all her might that he'd just appear and sweep her into his arms. She'd gone to Hogwarts, her heart full of hope; and year after year that hope had diminished. She'd not known that she'd met him in her third year, not known that she'd set her own father free. Yet there she'd been, the summer between her fourth and fifth year, jokingly calling him dad. She'd testified at his trial, thinking she was only helping the man that was her best friend's godfather. She would never like Snape, but she wondered if she would've found out, had it not been for the lesson. She'd prayed that she'd be loved this year, and she'd received double the amount she'd been looking for – in Neville, and in Sirius. She was Hermione Black-Granger, a proud pillar of Wizarding Society.

When they finally reached their destination, Sirius pulled the blindfold off and Hermione gasped. They were standing in front of a three-storied manor, painted in light yellow and trimmed in white. "What's this?" she gasped.

"This, my dear, is our new home."

"But what about your house in London?"

"It's still being used as headquarters. I wanted somewhere nice for us to just be father and daughter."

"Mum would have loved this."

"I know, she always told me when we were together she wanted a big yellow house with fancy black gates. At the time I laughed, but clearly it stuck in my heart because here I am with exactly that."

A tear trickled down her cheek, landing on the dirt like a pure diamond. "Can we see inside?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I've already got lunch on the table. So, there's no time like the present is there?"

She laughed. "No, I suppose not." Her father was already running toward the house in excitement. She followed after him, pleased to see that he was happy.

The second she stepped through the doorway, she felt like she was back in Kensington. "Oh, daddy. It's exactly like when I grew up." Joy filled her as she looked around at the comfy sofas and mahogany dining table.

"James always loved Mahogany – his wand was made of it. Your mother loved it too. This house is basically my memory of her," he commented as he observed her stroking it delicately. "Come sit down and eat with me. I've got your favourite – potato salad and egg sandwiches." He pulled out a chair for her.

"Why did you take me in the middle of class?" she asked curiously. She wasn't mad, just confused.

"Aside from being too excited, today is the anniversary of the day I asked your mother on our first date." Sirius' eyes clouded over as he remembered October the 11th. It had been the best day of his life. He'd been chasing after her for years, so when she'd said yes to spending an afternoon with him. One afternoon had turned into evenings together on the couch and eventually engagement.

Hermione's mouth fell open a little. She was about to apologise when he pulled a square package out of his robe. "How much have you got in that robe of yours?"

"It's akin to Hagrid's coat, let's just say that." She giggled as he handed it to her. "Go on, open it."

She took the string and tugged it, parting the neat folds to reveal a book. _The Marauder's Guide to Pranks._ Hermione looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Your mother and I often had competitions to see who could come up with the best pranks. With the help of Harry's father, Remus, and dare I mention Wormtail, we compiled this collection of our favourites. If you can figure out how to do it without being caught, it's really quite fun."

"I'll give it a go, dad."

He took her hand. "Good girl."

"Nev can help," she said with a wink. "Do you like him?"

"I remember Frank and Alice very well. They were always very kind and it seems to have passed on. He's a good chap."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I really love him."

"Have you told him?"

"Not really. I've talked to Ginny about it, but I'm scared," she answered around a bite of potato. When they were done eating, Sirius took her by the arm and showed her the rest of the house. She was impressed that he'd managed to decorate on his own, and she said so. His response was that he was a man of many talents. She'd kept a calm manner about her until he opened the door to the library. It was filled from floor to ceiling with books.

"Is this for real?" she shrieked.

"As real as I am. You can come back here soon, but let me show your room. I'm pretty sure you'll love that too. I kept my design from fifteen years ago."

"Your design?" she asked.

"The only reason I became a hit wizard was because of the war. My true dream was to be an interior designer."

"Why can't you do that now?"

"Fear, sweetie."

"I bet mum would smile down on you if you went for it. You have _my_ blessing."

"I'll think about it. Go on, have a look," he encouraged as he unveiled her bedroom. The walls were painted maroon with gold trim. A Gryffindor lion took up the centre of one panel. In the corner sat a four poster bed, just like the one she slept in at Hogwarts; a white vanity and mirror were beside it; and in the corner, a small room that served as a wardrobe.

"Oh dad, it's beautiful," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. Father and daughter stood together, remembering the woman that had brought them where they were in that moment.

PP PP PP PP PP

Eventually, Harry and Ginny grew tired of keeping the truth from Hermione, Neville and Ron. The week before Christmas Break, the couple met their friends outside their quarters and prepared themselves for a barrage of questions.

"Lily." Harry said quietly to the portrait. It swung open and he welcomed them inside. Hermione released a delighted gasp – Ginny had decorated for Christmas. Tinsel was strung around every corner of the room, a huge tree stood in the sitting area and bright cushions depicting Santa and his reindeer adorned the couch.

"Welcome to our quarters. This is where we've been disappearing to," Ginny said excitedly.

"Your _what_?" Hermione and Ron gaped simultaneously.

"How about we all sit down with a nice cup of tea or cocoa? Ginny and I will explain everything."

The three nodded their agreement and sat. Hermione and Ginny had tea, while the boys had cocoa. "How shall we do this? Do you want us to tell you the story or skip straight to questions?"

"Give us some background, mate," Ron suggested.

Harry and Ginny shared a look. He was being more reasonable than they'd expected. "So, I'm sure you all remember when Ginny and I first met. It was on the platform, the day I started Hogwarts," Harry began. "As Dumbledore explained it, our souls connected. Before the incident in the Chamber, we had a loose connection, as such. When I saved her, it was kind of like an envelope being closed – in other words, the connection sealed and created a bond. The bond grew deeper as time passed and by the time we began writing letters, there was only one thing needed for it to be complete." At this point, Ron began to stare at his sister in realisation. Ginny picked up the tale. "I felt Harry's pain when he was being beaten. That's why I knew something was wrong. The day I kissed him, the bond changed. To put it simply, we're married."

Stunned silence met this announcement.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"I know it's a hard concept to wrap your head around, but yes. Married."

"If I may be so bold, but is that why you were in Harry's bed a few weeks ago?" Ron asked Ginny. He was taking it surprisingly well.

"Other than the fact that he wasn't taking the thought of Sirius' trial well, yes."

Neville grinned. That morning had been a highlight for him. Hermione looked at him. "Neville, you don't seem surprised."

"Uh, yeah, Harry and Ginny told me when he slipped and called her Mrs Potter."

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked waspishly.

"We asked him not to, Hermione."

She sat back, hurt. "Why? I'm your best friend."

Harry sighed. "Think about it. What if that information got into the hands of Voldemort?"

"Well, I suppose. I don't really understand though. And how could you keep it to yourselves for so long?"

"Hermione, Harry and I can talk to each other silently. You started to catch on after the feast, which is why we've decided to be honest now," Ginny said soothingly.

"So Dumbledore gave you these quarters because of that? Does that mean you've – you know?" Neville asked.

Pushing his laughter down at his friend's boldness, Harry replied "Yes and yes. But there's also another purpose for the quarters."

"Don't tell me there's some sort of prophecy that means your baby is the only one who can defeat him," Ron moaned. "Urgh, that just leads my mind down a road of imagination I don't want to go _anywhere_ near."

Ginny giggled. "Surprisingly close, Ron. No, Harry was the baby. There's also a second prophecy that speaks of our love being the reason Voldemort dies."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "He cannot ever feel love. If he did, he'd feel like he was being tortured under the cruciatus – it's because he's so dark."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They'd briefly considered that too. Now it didn't seem so unbelievable. _She might be right, you know?_

 _Yeah. Fancy Neville asking what he did._

 _I had to really work to control myself._ Harry admitted. _I'm so glad you're mine._

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. _Me too._

"I have one more question," Neville said. "What have you told the nosy ones who notice you're gone?"

"Thankfully, no one _has_ asked yet. But, when we asked Professor Dumbledore, he suggested saying that it's because of Harry's nightmares."

"I can see how that would work. Well, congratulations. Are you going to have a ceremony?"

"Once the old tosser is gone, yes. Definitely."

Ron and Harry smiled at each other, dissolving the remaining tension. They were family, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

 **A/N: A lovely chapter, I'd say. I'm certainly enjoying my creative freedom with Sirius and Hermione. If you have any prank ideas that she could have a go at, let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Reading Suggestion – ¾ width**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

" _I have one more question," Neville said. "What have you told the nosy ones who notice you're gone?"_

" _Thankfully, no one has asked yet. But, when we asked Professor Dumbledore, he suggested saying that it's because of Harry's nightmares."_

" _I can see how that would work. Well, congratulations. Are you going to have a ceremony?"_

" _Once the old tosser is gone, yes. Definitely."_

 _Ron and Harry smiled at each other, dissolving the remaining tension. They were family, and that was all that mattered in that moment._

 **Chapter 11 – The Most Magical Christmas of All**

December 23rd fell upon them rather quickly after that. The couple had spent a long but wonderful week with their friends, celebrating their bond and trying their best to do their holiday homework. Harry's mind flashed back to the conversation they'd had shortly after meeting with Dumbledore the first time.

 _Harry grinned. "Hey, look at this." He pointed to a passage on the page. "It seems to be common in the few of us that are bonded that there is a link that allows us to communicate without verbally speaking. As wonderful is this is, it can cause issues for those around. Many of us have reported feeling rather awkward around friends and family. Nicholas and I began to conquer it by talking aloud even when it was just the two of us. Love was the driving force between us and we defeated the dark day by day, kiss by kiss."_

" _That's different. The kiss by kiss stands out to me, Harry."_

" _Why? Because of the second prophecy?"_

" _Yes. It said that love's great light would defeat the darkness."_

" _And you think it's related because kisses tend to be acts of love?"_

" _Precisely." Ginny replied and placed her hand on his cheek before gently touching her forehead to his. "Shall I write it down?"_

" _Might as well, love. It can't hurt."_

"Hey Ginny, I thought of another interpretation of that prophecy."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I keep dreaming that you're pregnant…"

"I'm not, but carry on," Ginny said, curious about what her young husband had to say.

"What if the act of love has to do with completely giving ourselves to each other?"

"Haven't we already? The bond sealed with a kiss and well, we're married," Ginny hissed slightly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, silently asking _What's wrong honey?_

 _I don't know… I guess sometimes it scares me how young we are. But, aside from that, I've been like this the last few days. Do you think it's to do with Tom?_

 _It could be. My scar has been tingling._

 _I'm sorry._ Ginny opened her arms. _Come here._ She hugged him tightly, feeling guilty for snapping. He kissed her forehead and they rested in their love for one another.

PP PP PP

Hermione and Neville sat under the oak tree, reminiscing over their last few months. They couldn't believe how fast the last few months had flown by.

"I can't believe you found your dad," Neville said quietly.

"And I found you."

She sniffed, overwhelmed by her feelings for him. Her father knew she loved Neville, but for too long she'd pushed it down. She'd been afraid that Neville wouldn't return her feelings and that telling him would just endanger their relationship. Yet Christmas was a time for celebration, and with Voldemort back, no one knew how long they would have. It was time to tell him.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to him, bright eyed, and took his hand. "Neville, I can't put it off any longer. I've been denying it for so long but the truth is, I'm completely and wholly in love with you."

Neville's eyes widened slightly and Hermione's heart sunk. Had she done the wrong thing? Her answer came when Neville released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and whispered "Really? It's not just me?"

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised. "You mean…"

"I love you too, Hermione. Being with you has brought out the best in me." He leaned over to kiss her, his heart soaring. No one had ever said they loved him. His mother probably had when she was whole but his grandmother showed her love in a different way. This meant more than anyone would ever know. The only thing that could top it was his parents being healed.

PP PP PP

Sirius had a lot to think about. When Hermione had been over in October, she'd impressed on him the importance of following one's dreams. Designing gave him passion, purpose and a feeling of excitement. But so did loving his daughter. He was so lucky to have this second chance, but she needed a woman who could guide her. No one could ever replace her mother, but he was lonely and he wanted the best for his baby girl. Neville Longbottom had filled part of that equation but there was still a gaping hole in his heart. Maybe it was time to start opening his heart again.

PP PP PP

Severus Snape was also one deep in thought. Harry Potter was a mystery to him, and he hated mysteries. When the boy had arrived that night years ago, he looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, his own archenemy from his Hogwarts days. Not only had James and his friend Sirius embarrassed Severus in front of many of their peers, but he'd also taken the one thing Severus loved – Lily. When Lily had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, a piece of Severus' heart died with her. All those memories had come flooding back the moment he'd laid eyes on him. It wasn't until the boy's first potions class that he'd noticed her eyes. The pain had pierced him like glass. He'd never imagined he'd see those emerald eyes again. Then, Severus had remembered where he was and focused on the boy's other features, enabling his anger to return and squash the love for her he still held.

And then the boy had saved his life two months ago. Severus didn't know what to think. It hadn't been the last time either. As much as they all despised the connection the Potter boy had with the Dark Lord, it had come in handy once or twice. How was he supposed to act… the Dark Lord could break through his own mind without a moment's notice and Severus, as conflicted as he was, didn't want to endanger Lily's son by showing him kindness. He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

PP PP PP

Finally the morning of Christmas arrived. Hermione and Ginny were getting ready together in the fifth year girls dorm so the boys sat in the circle of chairs beside the Gryffindor common room fireplace. They were the only ones there as everyone else had either gone home or were spending their time with friends from other houses.

"Hey Ron, how are you and Lavender getting on?" Neville asked.

Ron sighed. "We broke up."

"What? Why?"

"She was too clingy and I was too hot tempered."

Neville's eyebrows raised. He'd thought they'd be good for each other. "Really?"

Ron nodded, disappointment fully visible in his eyes. "Yeah, we fitted well together to begin with but after a while we started to bring out the worst in each other."

Moments later, they heard a squeal, interrupting their conversation.

 _What the hell, Ginny? Was that you?_

 _Sorry Harry, Hermione just told me she told Neville she loved him._

Harry glanced at Neville in interest. _Did she say how he reacted?_

He could feel the joy brimming over. _Harry, she said he told her he feels the same!_

"Harry? Why does it look as though I'm going to be the subject of a prank?" Neville asked cautiously.

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, Ginny was just explaining herself. She said Hermione told her about what happened between you a few days ago."

Neville blushed lightly. "Oh."

Ron frowned in confusion. "What's going on?"

Neville's eyes lit up. "Hermione told me she loves me."

The room was silent as the news was taken in. Neville still couldn't believe Hermione felt that way, Harry was happy for him, and Ron was shaken… Neville Longbottom had found love before him. The silence was only broken by Ginny and Hermione coming down the stairs to join them in opening presents. Ginny sat down contentedly next to Harry, leaning in to kiss him. Hermione sat down next to Neville, smiling lightly at Ron and grasping Neville's hand.

"Right, is it time for presents then?" Ginny asked excitedly. She felt like a little girl again, eager to see what people had thought she might like.

The others murmured their agreement. Ginny sorted the gifts into piles and nudged each one to its recipient. It was times like this that reminded Harry of how much he loved her. She was strong, brave and when she spoke, people listened. But she also had a wicked sense of humour and did her best to make situations such as studying enjoyable.

They all began opening their gifts at the same time, marvelling over how well they knew each other.

Hermione had given Harry a book on soul bonds, Ron had given him another pocket sneakoscope with a note that said _we know it works now_ , Neville had given him a book on plants that grew in Scotland and Ginny had given him a bracelet she'd made from a piece of rope that, according to her, had a protection charm on it.

Ginny had received a pair of goblin made diamond earrings from Harry, a sketchbook from Ron, a book on the best female quidditch players from Hermione and a self-watering plant from Neville.

Harry had given Ron a broomstick servicing kit, much like the one Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday, Hermione had given Ron a book on strategy, Neville had given him a gift certificate for Honeydukes, and Ginny had given him a bracelet, just like the one she'd given Harry.

Finally, Hermione had received a book on the history of house elves from Ginny, in the hopes that she'd understand how the bond between a master and their elf worked, a Flourish and Blotts gift certificate from Harry (which he'd bought the last time he was in Diagon Alley), a book on careers in the wizarding world from Ron (who claimed this had helped his family before him), and a locket with a rose engraved on the front from Neville. The inside had a picture of them in one half and an inscription on the other half that read _for my special rose._

PP PP PP PP

When they returned to their quarters, Ginny smiled gently at him. "Harry, I have one more gift for you."

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking around for signs of any gifts he hadn't seen before.

"Me, completely. I know we've done this many times before, but I've held back in fear. There's parts of me I haven't trusted you with."

Tears formed in Harry's eyes. "But I thought you said…"

"That we'd already given ourselves? I did.. but what I started thinking after that wee spat."

"Well, whatever changed in you, I'm honoured. And I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell me." Harry drew her to him, gently wrapping his arms around her.

They kissed lightly, before deepening the kiss. It had been their most special Christmas yet.

 **A/N: So long since I wrote! I know this one is rather short but writer's block is deadly. Question for the end of this chapter: should they have a baby?**


End file.
